EndGame
by Forgotten466
Summary: It has been over two years since Ron Stoppable left the town of Middleton and his former life. Now recent events have brought him back to face his enemies and unresolved conflicts that he left behind. Warning references to Spetember 11 and the Iraq War
1. Chapter 1Part 1

**Chapter 1  
**-**The Beginning of the End**_-Part 1  
_**By: Forgotten466**

The road was silent and solitary as the Chevy Malibu cruised down US Interstate 59. The tired man inside cursed silently under his breath as he drove. Apparently main intersections on his normal route were closed due to repair, a fact that he was unaware of nor had he heard on the news. It was this reason that he was traveling on this interstate that was unfamiliar to him. Instead of driving through them the Interstate was eight miles outside the towns of Middleton and Upperton, it did connect them, although it took much longer than he would have liked. Because of his new route he was now out a quarter past midnight, when he should have been home an hour ago. His wife was going to chew his ear off, but he knew it was only from being worried about his safety.

He had just come from a meeting with a CEO of a corporation that he was doing business with. Although it started at seven the long meeting managed to end up at a Christmas party downstairs. He never thought that his job as an actuary would ever keep him out this late. He smiled to himself as he drove through the snow covered roads thinking about how his mother wanted him to become a doctor. He laughed to himself as he answered his own question with a statement, "I'm Jewish, why become a doctor when money management is in my blood."

His destination was a three-bedroom house in Middleton. Although he felt it was to big for the two of them he conceded to his wife's wishes of not selling it. "When he comes back I want him to know that he still has a home and a place to come to when he needs it," this had been his wife's one and only statement on the matter. He would have argued the point more, but twenty-one years of marriage told him that he never would have won and besides he was too old to be sleeping on the couch.

As the Malibu turned yet another corner he realized the section of highway he was on. It was this three mile stretch that had made so much news two years ago du to flood waters covering it and making holiday travel a nightmare. The holiday travelers going home after Thanksgiving cried, screamed and yelled for the mayor to do something. He conceded to the people and raised hell until the state government raised the highway above the floodwater range.

The car's interior was clean and well keep, nobody would have guessed that it had been three years since they bought it. The driver reflected the way his car looked being dressed nicely in a light blue work shirt with a loosened tie hanging around his neck. He was somewhat of a heavyset man only reaching five foot eight in height. Looking beneath his glasses and into his eyes it was apparent that he had just finished a long day by the bags that had formed. The drive was taking its toll on him as he pressed harder on the accelerator in hopes arriving home sooner.

The sign of 'Middleton exit two miles' was like a ray of sunshine greeting him in the morning. With a second wind hitting him he decided it would be best to call his love to tell her that she could go to bed, he would be home in fifteen minutes. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed the number of his house and was answered by a sleepy voice that held concern in it. He smiled to himself; his wife had stayed up late with work looming tomorrow just so she could see that he had arrived home safely. After hearing her scold him about his late night and how he wasn't some twenty year-old, he told her were he was and how late to expect him.

Between his wife and the road the man did not notice the headlights that were growing closer by the second. It wasn't until a hard jolt from his back throwing him into his steering wheel and dropping his cell phone that he even noticed the vehicle. He was able to regain control of his car right as another hit came from the back, only this time the vehicle was staying on his bumper and increasing speed.

He shook the car from left to right while smashing the petals with both his feet trying in vain to free himself. His panics only worsen as he looked ahead to see the upcoming curve overlooking the steep drop that was behind the railing. It was then that with all his might he griped the wheel and turned a hard right while stomping on the brake in a vain attempt to free himself. It had its desired effect as he started to peel the other car off his bumped only to have another vehicle slam into him from the right.

Blood was on the cracked window that the man was sitting next to. As a result of the side impact the man inside was thrown into his driver's side window cracking it with his head. With his injuries the he was dazed and could barely keep his hands on the wheel. In his last thoughts he was able to make out the protective barrier on the curve that his car smashed through.

The once proud Malibu flew through the air and crashed hard on the slope flipping it over on its side numerous times. Pieces of the car peeled off and flew through the air creating a path of car parts. It finally came to a stop at the end of the slope in a ditch overturned with the engine still idling.

Back on the highway the two vehicles stopped at the edge of the slope were the broken barrier laid. The doors then opened to reveal three occupants who stepped out to survey the work that they had done. With approving nods two members re-entered their vehicles and drove off. The last one took out a cell phone and made a call, after that he used the phone to take a picture of the crash and finally left the scene.

* * *

The snake's camouflaged skin of green and brown protected it from predators as it gracefully glided along the grass and brush of the Jungle floor. The clouds had covered up its warmth and now it was on the move for a spot were it could bask in the sunlight. It slowly made its way towards a lump of ragged weeds and overgrowth that was completely drenched in the sun. Finding its place of warmth next to the overgrowth it curled up its body warming itself.

Its relaxation and peace were short lived as a moment later blood pooled around its twitching body from the dismemberment of its head. Next to the body on the grown laid a knife half-covered in blood with a hand holding a tight grip on its handle. A moment later the weapon, along with the hand, slowly retreated under the mound of overgrowth cloaking it from the rest of the world.

To the ears of one man the jungle was lovely during this humid evening as the creatures of the day settled down while the predators of the night started to make there rounds. A moment of relaxing peace was all one man allowed himself as he laid camouflaged under plants and other uprooted vegetation waiting for his moment to strike. It was within this moment of relaxing that a loud creek swept through his surroundings alerting him that something was out of place.

Three yards ahead of him a mound of dirt and grass moved out of place reveling an underground structure beneath the jungle floor. It was lifted ninety degrees up on one end while the other end was still connected to the ground. From this camouflaged door a man of Hispanic descent standing slightly lower than six foot emerged. He took a moment to adjust to the new light of the outside before he let the door drop back into place behind him. He then went to work freeing himself a cigarette while juggling a laptop, lighter and the pack of cigarettes.

When he was a few steps from the door he paused lighting his cigarette and then took a long drag that he held a few seconds to savor. During the Hispanic man's ordeal of lighting up his cancer stick he never once saw the pile of overgrowth and weeds that slowly moved towards him. The man underneath carefully approached the Hispanic man from behind watching his movements carefully. He timed the man as he smoked waiting for his moment and when it appeared he quickly and silently took advantage of it. Once the Hispanic man let out his breath of smoke one hand from behind grabbed onto his face cutting off air, while another stabbed a knife in the center of his chest. After a moment of struggling the lifeless body was dragged away from the entrance he had just come out of without a sound.

The man was placed to the side of the entrance, if the plan went accordingly there would be no need to hide the body. As he was being placed to the side two figures appeared out of the jungle. They had been camouflaged like the other man except that they were primarily hidden by the jungle's vegetation. The two figures that had made their presence notable were men with the same type of military clothes as the other man. One was a large African-American male with a scar on his face; the other was also a male of Middle Eastern decent. The final man who discarded his camouflage of weeds revealed himself to be a white male standing over six-foot with blonde hair and brown eyes that showed no emotion. He was the one responsible for killing the Hispanic man a moment ago and pocketing his cigarettes.

Each man was covered with mud and sweat. They had been in their camouflaged positions for nearly six hours. During this time they did not allow themselves to move, sleep or eat. This had been the only way to take their enemy by surprise. Each member had a Colt M4 assault rifle that had been modified for there mission. Instead of a basic color it was painted in camouflage colors and had been given a scope on top. Besides the assault rifle they also carried a Colt M1911 hand gun as backup. The only other person to carry an extra weapon was the blonde male that carries a Baby Eagle with him.

They stood there for a moment waiting for their camera to make a clean sweep of the area. The camera was easily one of a kind considering it was mounted on the back of a live rodent. When the door was first opened it made its move and entered into the underground structure undetected. It already knew to make a swept of the structure that turned out to be a drug lab, then once it was done it would find cover until told otherwise.

The lab itself was a simple drug lab that made, cut and held cocaine until it was ready to be shipped. His team had been sent to eliminate three labs that intelligence found in the jungles of Colombia. Their location now was somewhere around thirty miles south of Buenaventura, Colombia. The only thing off about this siege was that it was the fourth lab they would destroy.

Thinking back he remembered how they had found themselves taking on this special job. It had been almost twenty-four hours since they finished off the third lab and were washing away the days events in some heap of bar drinking a beer when none other than George Hernandez came walking through. His best friend always said that he was Mr. dumb luck, but nobody was this lucky considering their agencies database was limitless and the top in the world. Hernandez was listed as a high level criminal in the drug world that must be caught alive. How the intelligence wasn't able to figure out he was here didn't matter now, he had to be caught no matter what. Normal procedure would have stated that they should have captured him when he left the bar out of site from any witnesses, instead they decided to find out were he had been hiding. Since this was a special assignment they decided to hire some help in the form of a prostitute named 'Candy' to make him give up any useful information. They weren't sure what moves she put on him but they worked as he told her were he was going and even the time he was meeting his 'former' contact.

Back at the entrance all three men were viewing the inside of the lab through specialized lens mounted in front of their left eye. Looking at it from the outside it would seem like a basic lens, yet it was a direct feed of the moving camera they had inside. They had been watching this for a minute and a half when the feed stopped moving and looked as though it was now in a corner. This meant that the rodent's job was now done, they had seen the inside of the lab. The blond leader signaled for the other two to move into place, they would soon be infiltrating the lab.

All three men mounted their silencers and the Middle Eastern man positioned himself at the back of the trap door with his hands at the other end. The other two readied their guns and with a nod the door was pulled open. Only a second of time was used for the two men to locate their targets, aim and fire a silent shot from each of them. The result was two faces with a frozen expression of surprised plastered on their face with a single bullet hole between each of their eyes.

They stood there for a moment with guns trained to make sure no one was coming to investigate anything. Satisfied that they had not been spotted all three made there way down the make-shaft steps of wood and earth careful not to make a noise. Once inside the drug lab they quickly proceeded to the opening in the wall were the blond pulled a knife and angled so they could see what they were up against.

According to the camera there were three rooms in the lab. The first was the entrance that they were now in, the second was nothing more then a holding area for the finished cocaine. The third room was were the attack would take place, it was the main center of the entire lab were it also held all of the hostels. In all there were nine of them in the room, one being Hernandez. As with all the other labs they had been sent to they would eliminate any evidence within it, this meant killing all eight hostels.

The eight hostels were in the center of the room over a table preparing the new batch of cocaine that would soon be going out. The group of eight was split into two smaller groups of four working in two different areas. It appeared that the first group was performing the purification of the cocaine. The last four were working on the conversion process, this was what worried the blonde. It was during this process that dangerous chemicals would be used to make the cocaine into the powdered whit substance. Even though there was some distance between the chemicals and the hostel's it still would be a risk to have gunfire there. If a bullet would to hit either barrel of the ether or hydrochloric acid it would mean death for them all. He would have to hope his men could take them all down before something happened. The other hostile, George Hernandez, was in the back sampling the new batch with great joy. They would give him a minute to let the drugs take effect, it would make grabbing him that much easier.

Once the area was surveyed they prepared for the offensive they would take. The blond leader turned to his other two members and gave them silent hand signals of what they were about to do. Once they understood the leader turned back around and started to remove his weaponry and heavy clothing from his waist up revealing a greatly worked upper chest. He then removed two flash grenades from a belt he had discarded and looked at the other two. They had been preparing their guns and removed both of their packs so that they wouldn't slow them down in the attack.

The group's leader gave them a simple plan of attack. He would throw the flash grenades in front of the eight hostels at the table and make a run for Hernandez. While the men were disoriented from the grenades and sudden company the other two members would eliminate them. While this was happening the blond leader would make a run to capture Hernandez, there would be no need for a weapon seeing as how he would be drugged up and disoriented.

All three men were pressed against the doorway calmly waiting to make their move. It was the blonde who mouthed three, two, one that started the operation. There leader was the first to move passing through the doorway, after a few steps he tossed the grenades next to the men working at the table and continued on his path. The men working at the table were confused at first seeing someone running through, but then went for there guns right as the flash grenades went off. Blinded and disoriented by the sudden light they closed their eyes trying to make sense of what was happening. It was at this time that the two other men in the doorway made their move firing into the confused group of men. With precise aiming they were taken down easily hitting each with no more than two bullets in the center of each man's chest.

On the other side of the room Hernandez was panicking not knowing what was going on. The blond male that had been running for him since the start flung himself into the air right at him tackling him. They both hit the ground hard and it was the blonde male who was up first that wined back knocking him unconscious with a single hit to his face. Looking up he saw that his other partners had finished their job and were now searching the lab for any useful information. He was pleased with what had happened, they had taken down the entire lab without any of the hostel's getting off a single shot or destroying any of the evidence.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the scratching on his leg of a rodent climbing into his pocket and giving him a thumbs up. He then started towards his prisoner, he had his own job to do and if he wanted to get out of here he needed to hurry up and get it done. After tying up his prisoner he walked over to one of the packs they had been carrying and opened it up. Inside were six bricks of C4 that was extra from the other three missions. One thing that he was known for around the agency was being a little excessive when it came to explosives, thus the reason why they had so much extra. He walked around the room placing the bricks in key positions around the chemicals and drugs making sure they would be destroyed. In all it was two bricks more than they needed, but for some reason he liked big explosions. Must have been the kid inside of him. Once he was finished he looked back at his team members, the black male was going around the lab picking up papers and other documents he thought would be important. The Middle Eastern man went around with a video camera capturing the lab and faces of each of the hostel's they had brought down for documenting.

Once each of their jobs were done all three men exited the underground lab dragging their prisoner along with them. They then went and threw in the first man that they had killed and left the door opened reveling an antenna that was connected to the detonators of the C4. When they were fifty meters away they readied themselves and took cover detonating the C4. The inter area that the lab covered exploded in a ball of flame and incinerated all evidence that was left down there. It also left what looked to be a huge smoldering sinkhole in the middle of the jungle. Once again they gathered their belongings and started to make there way through the jungle dragging their prisoner behind them. It was already becoming dark and they would only have the light of the moon to guide them if they wanted to make it to their pickup point. The two men started to walk away when they heard the hammer to a gun click......

"BANG"

Turning around on instinct with guns drawn they beheld the sight of a chimpanzee squirming on the ground. It had fallen out of the trees and blood was starting to poll around it. Above it was the blond male with his gun drawn; he then fired two more shoots killing the primate.

When he looked back up he saw the confused and questioning faces of his partners. All he could do is shrug and say with a smile. "What? I hate monkeys."

* * *

_Well that ends the first part of my story. I want to thank all you readers out there who have put up reading this considering that it was my fist fanfic and probably has a great number of mistakes in it. _

_I will say it now and never again. I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. Frankly I don't own much of anything. In latter chapters I will talk about real world events and other real things. I DO NOT OWN THOSE EITHER._

_The next half will hopefully be put up next week. For all of those who are wondered why I never said the names of the characters, I sapose it was to have you guessing what was going on. Although if you don't know who I'm talking about then you will have a lot of problems reading this story. But don't worry there will be names and questions answered in the next half._

_One other note, if at any time you feel that this should go up to an R rating please leave a review and let me know. Thanks._

Until then, good reading and please review.  
-Forgotten466-


	2. Chapter 1Part 2

**READ FIRST:** This chapter follows Ron the entire time. I have put down information on the place he is at and the date and time. I thought that it would make this easier to read.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****-The Beginning of the End**_-Part 2  
_**By: Forgotten466**

"_You see, tonight's the big Middleton Day festival and I don't have a date." Her timid voice and shy face were a sight unknown to him as his best friend stood there, uncertain of herself._

_Dumfounded he tried looking into her eyes only to find them downcast in fear of his answer. Seconds were passing like hours; he had to say something, anything. Final he spoke, "date? You want go to the festival as my date?" It wasn't the best answer, but at least he said something._

_Her face filled with joy as she cheered, "oh, I thought you'd never ask!"_

"_Wait, but I...." Any replied was stopped by the force of her lips against his. At first he was taken back, unsure of what was going on or how he found himself in this situation. But after a moment he let himself relax and wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. He had dreams and hopes of something like this happening, but never in his imagination did he believe he would be caressing her lips with his own. But here it was like in all the fantasies he had. _

_Then it was over; she pulled back and placed a hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to stop giggling. When she had let go he felt weak and suddenly found himself on the floor looking at the ceiling in a blissful daze. The only sound noticeable was a voice annoying to his ears. He tried to block it out, but the irritating shrill grew louder shouting something to him, something he didn't want to do._

"_Wake Up."_

_**03:50 hours till extraction  
**__**Thursday December 8, 2004 23:40 hours**_

Weary eyes open and beheld the sight of a strong hand shaking his shoulder and a voice of annoyance that was trying to bring him back into reality. He followed the hand up the arm and beheld the dark face of Brandon looking back at him. Once Brandon saw the face of reason on Ron he stood up from his knelt position and offered a hand to his teammate. His time of blissful slumber was over, so with a quick yawn he took the offered hand. Even though his protested he stood up and stretched out any remaining sleep.

Brandon remained there as he finished waking up and handed him his Colt M4 when he reached out for it. Brandon made his presence felt again speaking with concern for his friend, "fifteen minutes are up, you sure you don't want to rest anymore? You've been up for almost two days now and you look like hell."

He would have loved to curl into a ball and fall asleep like the rodent currently occupying his right pants pocket, but they had to keep moving. They needed to make their extraction time if they wanted to get out of this jungle. He knew Brandon was worried so he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder saying, "once we make it to our transport I'll sleep, but right now we have twenty kilometers to go in three hours." He then signaled to their prisoner. "I also want to ask our friend over there some questions."

Upon hearing this news Brandon rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Ron, you sure that's a good idea? Last time you interrogated a suspect you put two bullets in his right leg. This is a high priority suspect that the Agency will want in one piece, you have a tendency to go overboard when it comes to interrogations."

He didn't feel like getting into an argument right now, but if Brandon was unsure of this he should at least explain his position. "First, that was terrorists shipping weapons grade plutonium to a sleeper cell in Las Angeles. If I hadn't done what I did L.A. would be a radioactive desert right now." He moved closer trying to make his next point valid. "Besides haven't you been wondering why they've been sending us to these labs and making us intercept drop points just to take down some drug cartel. Since we joined the elite unit we've been dealing with high-class terrorists and other hostile threats, now were back to doing low-level work like what we first did. Were trained better than this, let the DEA do this work, not us." With that he turned away and paused for a moment. "I've been pushed around and treated like nothing before I joined up. I've worked too hard to go back and become that weak person." With that being said he turned and walked away with Brandon right behind him.

In the two years Brandon new Ron he had to admit that he did come a long way from that weird kid he fist met. If it was a year ago then maybe he could change his mind, but now he rarely ever seconded guessed his decisions. It was then that he decided that he might try to lighten the mood a little. With a cold smile on his face he spoke up, "want to tell me about that dream you had. No what, let me guess, it was about a hot looking red-head."

Ron paused in his walk turning to Brandon giving him a look that would make most men stiffen. Brandon only shrugged it off and pressed further. "You know it's perfectly natural for a boy your age to be thinking of girl's like that. Should I call up dad and tell him it's time for the talk."

He hated when he brought Kim up, especially during missions. He decided the best way out of this would be to turn around and slowly walked away. A fistfight wouldn't make things any easier in their situation. He stopped for a moment to calm his nerves and get the feeling of wanting to beat someone out of his mind. He knew that the worst thing you could do during an interrogation was loose your cool, if that happened the prisoner might not talk.

As he stood there he pulled out the pack of cigarettes he stole from the man he recently killed. He groaned seeing that he had taken a pack of 'ultra light' cigarettes. 'Who smokes lights, these things kill you, might as well go for the regulars,' he thought. He savored the atmosphere one more moment before pushing some of his blond hair out from his eyes and lighting up. He looked at the glowing tip of his cancer stick and sighed, this had become a habit he thought he would never pick up. He had taken it up after eight months with the Agency along with drinking.

It wasn't like it mattered anyway considering their medical treatments he was required to go through. It was common to have what they called a 'flush' at least once every two weeks. It was a process were they inject you with chemicals that automatically cleaned your blood, organs and any infected parts in your body. Its main purpose was in case a solider came into a chemical agent that laid dormant in his system, there were far worse chemicals out there than they allowed the public to know about. The 'flush' also cleared out his lungs and liver so that the next day he could kill them again anew.

He started back on his way to their new 'prize' that was taken during the recent mission. Jaskaran, or Aladdin as they called him, was watching over their prisoner, George Hernandez. Looking at their prisoner he could tell that the man was scared as he knelt there blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back. This was the first rest they had after they seized him three hour ago. As he knelt there Ron saw the damage that had happened to him during those three hours of walking. His bare feet were torn from the jungle floor and any skin on his body that wasn't covered by clothes was bleeding or bruised. Between the dirt, dried blood and sweat he looked like he had been marching towards the gates of hell.

Even with his appearance what surprised him the most was that he didn't try and escape, all he had done was cry and pee himself. His complaining had become so bad that Aladdin put a gag in his mouth, something that was not in his nature. If the reports he had read were true then he was the exact opposite of his brother. Nonetheless he was about to get some answers.

What he was about to do was well against orders. It was clearly know that if a strike team took a prisoner that it was up to the interrogators to question them. Except that it wasn't in Ron's nature to follow orders, something that was well know among his superiors that both helped and hurt his reputation. If the circumstances had been different he would have not bothered with this, but they had been sending them across Central and South America for the past two weeks taking down drug lab without an explanation as to why. This was the first time they were not in on what was going on.

Ron joined his other teammates and all three men formed a circle around their prisoner. Ron knelt down and spoke in an even tone; "I'm going to ask you some questions. Answer me correctly and we'll give you some water. Do you understand?" The man simple nodded and Ron took out the gag.

Once the gag had been removed Hernandez cried out, "You American scum. Don't you know who I am? How important I am? My brother will kill you like the pigs you are." Any other comments that he might have said were silenced by Ron's fist slamming against his face, sending him to the ground.

He was lifted up by the same hand that knocked him down and in a growl was told, "you talk when I give you a question, understand." This did the trick as it shut Hernandez up.

As he looked down at the pathetic form before him he decided that it was only right to answer some of his questions. In the past reveling that you know a great deal about them during an interrogation would help in them talking. He bent down only inches away from his face and in a calm tone stated, "You are George Hernandez of the famous Hernandez brothers that are known throughout the drug world as the largest supplier of cocaine to the Americas and Asian. You got this title because of your brother who started a two-year war exterminating members of other drug families. Your brother's name is Carlos Hernandez; he is an expert in martial arts, weaponry and military tactics. He also has a knack for torture, not just for spies or competition but for when he feels lonely. To put it in simple terms, he's a ruthless son of a bitch." He then went farther down placing his lips almost on his ear whispering, "Only second to me." With that he rubbed out the last of his cigarette on the man's check.

He waited a moment to let what he said sink in. After his little speech he was pleased to see that his prisoner was confused as to why he would know so much about his family and operations. Ron continued on, "were not with the drug enforcement agencies of Columbia or the DEA of America. Consider us a special type of government agent with better resources and not bond by laws or regulations. We want to know why a high powered organization would even deal with some pathetic drug dealers? We already know that you're working with outside people, your prostitute last night told us."

George only started to squirm as they were expecting their answer. Ron pulled his Baby Eagle from its holster and pressed the barrel into Hernandez's face. "If you don't tell me what you know I'll beat it out of you." After another moment of hesitation the butt of the Baby Eagle whipped across his face causing Hernandez to spit out blood and a tooth.

He wasn't even able to cry out as Ron grabbed his throat and slammed the back of his head into the ground. The low growl from his interrogator told him that he needed to speak if he wanted to live, so he cried out, "I don't know anything that happens in the dealings. I run the operations of making the goods and delivering them to the locations. I only said those things to her to look good."

After hearing this Ron holstered his gun and looked at Hernandez's face with disgust. He didn't believe that he knew nothing and decided to take things further. The next sound that was heard was Hernandez's nose as it broke from the force of Ron's right as it smashed into his face.

Hernandez cried out from pain and fear screaming, "please I'm begging you. I don't know anything about these people. Do you hear me, I don't know."

Ron was kneeling on the ground above Hernandez and had thrown another fist. He was about to throw another right when Brandon grabbed his hand and stopped him. He looked back to see the stern face of his friend mouthing for him to stop. Ron just freed his hand, turned around and walked away. Brandon watched Ron walk out of sight then looked over to Aladdin who was tending Hernandez and spoke, "give him five minutes to cool down, then we'll head out."

Aladdin nodded and continued working on Hernandez

* * *

_**00:15 hours till extraction  
**__**Friday December 9, 2004 03:15 hours**_

Sore muscles that pulsated with pain were the only thing keeping the three men aware that they were still alive. The sounds of waves crashing were like a multitude of heaven's harps to there ears as they arrived at the beach. Four days prior to tonight they arrived at this same spot carried by a helicopter that drooped them ten miles out. Now they were going to exit in the same manner using the raft they had hidden. All three men dropped their gear as Aladdin and Brandon went ahead with Ron taking a seat trying to catch his breath. Only an hour into the hike Hernandez collapsed from exhaustion and since Ron lost the paper, rock, scissors contest he had to carry him the rest of the way. The only thing that made matters worse was when they realized what time it was. In hopes of making the pick-up on time they had to sprint for the last hour. After a minute Ron had gotten his breathing under control and with protest from his body went to prepare their equipment for the return home.

When they first arrived on this beach they deflated and hid their raft out of sight under loose vegetation they found around the area. Now the two men were making there way to the camouflaged pile again, only this time they were removing the pile of tree limbs and brush. When they had removed the pile they took from the bottom what appeared to be a wade of rubber and dragged it to the water's edge. There they laid it out reveling the form of a deflated raft. In the center of it was the engine, that Brandon took, and another that Aladdin grabbed. It was a small black device that he connected to a ring on the rubber section. A silent hum informed him that it was on as the raft started to fill with air. When that was taking place Brandon was connecting the motor. When both men finished Ron was waiting with the equipment ready for transport.

With their prisoner and equipment secured in the center all three men dragged the raft out to waist deep water. Once they were far enough from the coast they took their places. Ron and Brandon each laid on their stomach at opposite ends of the raft with their Colt M4 aimed in front of them. Aladdin was in back charged with steering to their pick-up point.

The tension in the raft was immense as they drove into the darkness. They had been given an exact time for extraction four days ago before they left on their mission. The only difference had been that they were suppose take down three labs, taking on the fourth one had cost them precious time. Each member knew there was a chance that they weren't going to make it. If that happened it would open up a whole new can of worms.

All stress in the raft disappeared as they saw the lights of their ride. Ron smiled to himself as he saw the beautiful machine in front of him, a V-22 Osprey. Normal extraction vehicles would have sophist, but then needed one that would be able to go all the way to Guantanamo Bay without stopping.

Aladdin pulled from his vest a flashlight and with it on shined it at the Osprey moving his hand over it twice. In returned the airborne vehicle flashed one of its lights so they could make adjustments. It turned so that the rear was towards them while it lower itself to the water. The back opened making a ramp into the interior so they could ride in. When it was fully opened a man inside flashed a light signaling for them to make their move. It was at this time that Aladdin hit the motor propelling the raft fast enough to counter the wind made the rotors. When it hit the ramp the combine efforts of the men inside the Osprey and the speed helped to pull the whole raft inside.

Once on the Osprey Ron went up to the crew chief. "I need to speak to General Lupin about a prisoner we took. This is a high priority message."

The other man simple nodded saying, "he must already know. He's told us to contact him immediately once we extracted you. He has information for a Lazarus."

He was taken back by this information, but went along with it anyway. "I'm Lazarus, once you have him tell me."

The man nodded and went to work contacting the General. Lazarus was Ron's codename during missions to keep his identity safe. It was amazing how much secretly went on with them, this mission alone was a perfect example. Outside of his team only about six people knew where they were and what they were doing.

Three minutes went by until they were able to pick up a signal and contact General Lupin on the COM. Ron was the first to talk to him as he walked over and took the headset. After a moment the connection was made and he heard the General's voice. The next few moments went in slow motion for Ron as he listened to the General's deepest condolences.

* * *

_**2,000 Feet Over Mid West America  
**__**Friday December 9, 2004 10:15 hours**_

Major airline corporations make billions of dollars every year. They oversee thousands of airplanes, manage a worldwide schedule of flights and employ tens of thousands. "So why can't they give you a plastic glass that is big enough to hold your entire can of coke?" He looked to his left to find that Ron was still staring out the window not acknowledging his comment. He had been this way since he heard the news about his father.

It still scarred Brandon as he remembered Ron's reaction to his father while they were on the Osprey. It was the first time that he say fear in his face. Fear was something he never showed to anyone, this was something Ron worked at since they first meet him. During missions he was always the rock, unmoved by anything. That was one thing Brandon could always count on about Ron, he was tough. In there line of work that was something you always had to have.

The person that delivered the news, General Lupin, was one of the few friends that their team had left after what was dubbed the 'Russian' incident. He still remembered that before that they were one of the top teams around, but now they had been a target for dismantle. Since that mission only a few people stood behind their actions anymore. The highest friend they had in the food chain was General George Lupin, a three star general, and he fought tooth and nail to keep them around. Thankfully the General pulled some strings and was able to let Ron, accompanied by himself, go back home and see his father. Usually prodical stated that he remained at station until all useful information was given and properly analyzed. Aladdin had agreed to do that while the two of them went off.

Once they had arrived at Guantanamo Bay they immediately boarded onto a small two-engine plane that took them to Miami International. It would have been nice to travel directly to Middleton, but prodigal stipulated that they had to take public transportation. This was why they were now on a one-way United Airways flight back home.

He turned his head back in the off chance that Ron had moved, unfortunately he hadn't. He thought it was best to just give him space for the time being. So he went back to stare at his plastic glass of coke, he had to fill his mind with something to keep from going insane. Ron hadn't spoken a word since he received the news, so there was nobody he could talk to. That was the other thing scary about today, in all his time of knowing Ron he always had something to say. The fact that Ron didn't know if his father was ever going to wake-up again was probably killing him on the inside.

He himself was also going through hell waiting to see if dad was going to be okay. It was funny how he now considered them mom and dad instead of Mr. or Mrs. Stoppable. It happened in one week during the first year with the Agency. Ron had dragged him to his home for the holiday leave. He didn't have a family so during the off time he had planed on just staying in the training facility of the Agency, luckily for him Ron had won out. The Stoppable's had instantly opened up there home to him and treated him like he was there son. They told him it would be nice for him to stay since Kim wasn't spending Christmas in Middleton this year. Even though he was Christian he helped to celebrate Hanukkahwith them until Christmas morning came along. He was awaken early in the morning by Ron who was dragging him downstairs, he didn't have a clue what was going on until he saw it. A Christmas tree adorned with decorations and presents. Ron's parents had spent all night preparing it and even though they were Jewish they had given him a Christmas. It was then that they became his parents.

He never had true parents that loved and respected him like Ron. Most of his life was filled with hard times growing up. Since Ron wasn't in the talking mood he hit the button on the side of his armrest and reclined back. He touched the scar on his face and brought about instant memories of his so-called childhood. It was weird really; this single scar had changed his life and brought him into the Agency.

_He remembered how he had grown up outside of the concrete jungle known as New York City. His first memories of his family were of his abusive father and his mother who spent most of the time drunk or passed out on the floor. He remembered how at eight his father came home one day and started to blame him for a mess that he didn't make. The verbal abuse ended with him getting hit with a beer bottle that gave him a bad cut. His parents took him to the hospital and gave some false story about the cut. When they had returned home he decided that any other life was better than this, so he ran away from that broken home into the open arms of a street gang in New York. At a young age he was quickly accepted and started out running drugs across the streets to dealers. In a weird way he felt safer while he was in the streets, to him this was more of a home than anything. Here he also met Kamal who was the same age and had joined because of his brothers' involvement. To Brandon, Kamal was a brother he never had, they would do everything together and were never far apart from one and another._

_Everything was going well until one day when he was twelve. He was in a car with some other members going to get some food when they pulled around a street to see a rival gang hanging out at a corner. The three older members smiled as they reached for there pieces and rolled down the windows. The only two not to have any weapons was Kamal and himself. Once everything started the world went by in a blur as bullets came back from the other gang members and the street erupted in a hail of thunder from both sides. When they had started being fired on they gunned the car and drove away cheering about how they defended their turf. Even though Brandon didn't fire he was cheering until he felt Kamal lean against him. It took a second for him to figure out what was going on when he saw his blood soaked shirt. Once realization set in he yelled for them to head for the hospital as he held his brother while he tried to stop the bleeding. Kamal died in his arms right before they got to the hospital. The police came later taking all four into custody. _

_Two weeks after his death the three members had been given sentences and shipped off to jails within the state New York. Being twelve Brandon missed the heavier charges and was given one of the Judges inventive sentences. He had been sent off to a boot camp in Pennsylvania where the regiment was like that of any military camp. It was here that he vowed to change his life. In the camp he started receiving a proper education and worked hard in the physical conditioning too. His motivation was to forget his past mistakes and to make a future for himself. He worked so hard at it that he caught the eye of the Sargent who ran the camp, with his help he was able to be placed in another military type camp when his sentence was over. The Sargent also talked to child service of New York and had secured him free funding until he graduated. It was weird, but to Brandon the military was his answer for a better life. He could receive an education and later on he would be able to go the military for real. It was his dream of being in the military that had him working so hard. Hard enough that it got him noticed by a man in the Agency looking for young men with his skills._

He stopped reminiscing and looked back at Ron who he could tell still hadn't moved. Finally he couldn't take the silence any longer and spoke up. "You going to say anything at all?"

Ron stopped staring out of the window and laid his head back looking up at the plastic ceiling. He closed his eyes and almost looked like he was about to go to sleep when he spoke quietly in an even tone, "I've been thinking about a story my father told me about a guy who he went to school with. The more I think about it the more I think I'm become this guy."

"Care to enlighten me on what happened."

Ron toke a breath and released it slowly, "My father went to school with this man who fought in Vietnam. He was an explosives technician, in short he would set whatever explosives they had. His job was to set the charge so it would explode downwards to destroy the tunnels. He was setting these explosives during a battle going on. And I mean it was a big one, bombs going off and bullets whizzing by and people dying. Well, as he was setting his tenth or so bomb his commander came up to him and told him to go to base, he was going home. He went directly to the plane and an hour later was in Japan being put on another plane for San Francisco. In less than eleven hours he went from being in the middle of an all-out battle to walking the streets of San-Fran. Well, they took his equipment and let him go telling thank you for serving your country your out of the war. They told him where the bus station was so he could head home. As he was walking down the street two hippie-freak people saw him in his uniform and the girl spit in his face and continued walking. He immediately went for his gun. Luckily he didn't have it or he would have killed them."

Brandon sat there for a moment taking everything in. He finally spoke, "so you think you're going to go off on somebody because of everything you've been doing?"

"No, I'm afraid that I've changed permanently. That this job has already taken everything good out of me. And don't say it hasn't, I've heard the talks between you and Aladdin about how I've been acting. Hell Aladdin keeps talking about Karma; maybe this is all the shit hitting the fan. I mean just five hours ago I almost beat a man to death, and I would have to if you didn't stop me." Ron quieted down once Brandon place an arm across his chest. People were starting to look up trying to figure out were the noise was coming from.

Brandon let his friend breath for a moment before answering. He made sure that Ron was looking in his eyes as he spoke in a low understanding tone. "You go out everyday stopping killers and radical religious followers from unleashing pain and death. Any person who would do that is on a higher status in life then normal people. Hell, most Americans think Michael Moore is a preacher of truth with his screwed up views of piece. The public is in your debt far beyond anything they could pay back. You're a good solider and an even better person because of what you do. "

Ron looked at him with unsure eyes and only nodded. He then turned back to the window watching the clouds go by. Brandon wasn't sure if it helped, but at least he finally said something.

* * *

_**Middleton General Hospital  
**__**Friday December 9, 2004 12:20 hours**_

'God I look like hell,' this was the single thought running through Ron's mind as he looked at himself in the reflection of the elevator doors. They were heading up to the third floor, room 412, that held his father. The elevator played some classic crap that was suppose to soothe and relieve anyone riding. To Ron it was just annoying, although the fact that Brandon had started to hum along to it was starting to ride on his nerves even more.

Even with the crappy music Ron was still trying to get his settings from the brief talk with the receptionist. For the past twelve hours he had been on the verge of a break down from what happened to his father, but when the receptionist told them his condition a wave of relief washed over him. Her words, 'the swelling had gone down,' had been a joyous moment for him. Even better to hear was the fact that he was coming out of his coma for moments at a time talking some and would fully wake up in a couple of days.

Even with this great news it was the next few words that brought him crashing down. Once they got the room number they were about to head off when the receptionist spoke up; "you're his son right? He first woke up eight hours ago and asked for you. Where were you?" That last question hurt him worse than anything ever had. It was with that question that his legs gave out and gravity took him to the floor. From there he started shaking and crying with no control. Brandon had to help him to the elevator telling him to breathe slowly and remember to be strong for his mother.

Now here he was, after about five minutes he was able to gain control and put on a straight face. He knew why he lost it back there; it was because he had not been there for his family. It was the one question that he hadn't wanted to hear. After all the missions he had gone on and knowing that millions of people depended on his actions it hit him that his own family could not depend on him. When he realized that all the emotion he had been bottling up finally came out.

At the sound of the ding both himself and Brandon sprinted out of the elevator following the number directions trying in vain to find his father's room. Brandon, who was right behind him, plowed into Ron's back when he suddenly stopped. He was about to shot some obscenities at him when he realized why he had stopped. Through a pair of doors to the waiting area was his mother, Catherine Stoppable, trying to get coffee out of a vending machine. Ron didn't bother to think about what he was going to say, he just walk through the doors up to her and spoke, "mom."

Catherine looked up from her brown stimulant showing her tried and bloodshot eyes. Upon seeing her boys she dropped her coffee and began shaking. Tears started to run down her face and in next moment Ron rushed to his mother throwing his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder. Brandon was nest to them to and offered a hug from the back for support. They stood there for over ten minutes crying on each other and thanking a higher power for bringing them together.

She spoke quietly through sobs muffled by Ron's shoulder in her face. "Thank God you came. I called the number you gave me at least twenty times. They keep saying you were away and they wouldn't me were. They just wouldn't tell me. Why wouldn't they tell me."

As his mother cried while he held her, he took deep breaths trying to be strong for her sake. In truth Ron wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and block out the world. "We couldn't be contacted. Oh God, if I had know what happened I would have come sooner."

Catherine, in a moment of strength, steadied herself and lifted her head off his shoulder. She looked her son square in the eyes saying, "he asked for you. You need to see him."

Ron simply nodded and was nudged aside by Brandon who took control of supporting their mother. He walked down the hall and looked back one last time to see Brandon motioning for him to go on. Turning around he walked through the swinging double doors into the hallway. From there he beheld the sight of room 412. He slowly walked to the room with fear weighing down his feet. Gripping the brass knob of the door with his shaking hand he slowly turned the knob.

With wide eyes Ron beheld the sight in front of him. His father was lying in his bed and looked in horrible condition. The top of his head above his eyes were covered with bandages. His face and left arm were completely black and blue while his right arm was in a cast. His right leg was also in a cast and had been propped up. Tubes, cable and other devices had been placed all about his body monitoring every action. Ron had tried to prepare himself for this by remembering the military hospitals he had gone to, but this looked like something from a horror movie.

He slowly walked to his father's side and looked down to see the man that he had always thought of as being invincible. Now for the first time he saw how fragile he was like everyone else. He took his father's hand into his own and started to softly cry.

He had to get it off his chest, if he didn't he wouldn't be able to live with himself. "I'm sorry. God am I sorry. I should have been here. I, I should have been the man and been here to take care of mom. I wasn't, I was out when I should have been here. God I hope you can forgive me."

Any more of his confession was stopped short when he felt a squeeze in his hand. He looked at his face and saw a small flicker of his eyelids. Then his eyes fully opened and started searching around. Then his eyes beheld the sight of his son and a smile formed on his lips. His father had woken up.

Ron's eyes started to water as his father mouthed his name. To Ron it looked like he wanted to say something so he bent down placing his ear to his father's lips so that he wouldn't have to strain his voice. His father mumbled something Ron's ear that sent a shock though him. Ron backed up; almost tripping over a chair, staring wide eyed at his father. His legs then gave out on him and he fell to his knees next to his father's bed. He gripped the bar for support and remained there with a lock of pure fear on his face.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. God decided to play a joke on me and make my computer crash. It had the next five chapters on it. So i won't be able to upadate on a regular basis like i wanted to.

Other than that i would like to thank you guys who reviewed my work, it is a real inspiration. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Read:** In the first part of this meeting five people are talking. To make reading this easier i have listed who they are.

General Wallace Appleton- Director and head of the Agency.  
General Matt Lupin- Director of Field Operations at the Agency.  
General Paul Stone- Joint Chiefs of Staff liaison to the Agency.  
Mr. Steve Johnson- Homeland Security liaison to the Agency.  
Mr. Gregory Smith- Defense Secretary liaison to the Agency.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**-**Discussions  
****By: Forgotten466**

A secret is knowledge that is kept from others. The United States government has many secrets within itself. Most are to keep the average American safe and content with his or her life. One such secret is located on the third story of the pentagon, a room that is used for a single specific purpose. A room of simplicity, it is only used three times a month and today is one of those off chance days that it's occupied.

The room is covered from top to bottom in dull white. A five foot by four foot monitor is the only object to line the walls. In the center is a metal table that has been buffed to a high shine. Six chairs accompany it with the same build and in front of each is a laptop. The only color the room has lies at the head of the table in two phones, one red and one black, connecting the room to other people of great importance.

Right now four men are seated at the table; three of them are content while the fourth member shows sign of worry on his face. Silence was the only thing occupying the room until one man, clad in military uniform, spook casting his eyes on the nervous man. "So Mr. Smith how do you fell, this being your first meeting and all?"

The man in question is slightly startled and looks up to the aging face of the man in military dress. He takes a deep breath and with a clam face replies, "I'm quite alright General Appleton. My predecessor, Mr. Hamilton, made sure I would be well pre-pared before handing the job over to me."

A smile comes to the face of the general upon hearing his goof friend's name. "You know you've got some big shoes to fill. He was here when we started this little military operation. He's a good man, it's not right that he would be brought down by cancer like that."

"I'm guessing that's why your associate has a look of depression on his face," gesturing towards the only other member in military dress sitting next to the general.

Looking over to the other man the General shakes his head. "No, General Lupin recently had to tell some bad news to a solider of ours. This incidentally is one of the reasons why we are here." With that silence once again filled the room.

It had been another five minutes before the fifth and final member arrived. He too was dressed in military clothing and had a stern face to match. Taking his seat he clicked on his monitor and looked over to the new face. "Thank you for meeting on such short notice gentlemen. Usually we meet every Monday, but under the certain circumstances it was important to hold the meeting today. Mr. Smith since you are new here I fell it is only right to introduce the other members this evening."

Pointing to his left he gestured to the first gentleman in military attire who he had already been talking to. Both his face and hair were kept in perfect military fashion. His hair was completely white and by the look in his eyes he could tell that he had been awake for quite some time. "This is General Wallace Appleton, Director and head of the Agency. If you have any questions about periodical or objectives that they have talk to him."

He then signaled to the next man sitting next to General Appleton who was also in military dress. Like the man next to him four stars adorn his shoulder as did a row of medals on his chest. "This is General Matt Lupin; he is the director of field operations for the Agency. All missions carried out or planed go through him."

"Now sitting next to you is Mr. Steve Johnson, he has the same type of position here as you do." The man in his late thirties nodded and firmly shocked his hand. "He reports directly to the Secretary of Homeland Security."

"Finally I am General Paul Stone, liaison to the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the Agency." With this the General pointed his hand towards the new member. "This is Mr. Gregory Smith, he reports directly to the Secretary of Defense. Just like myself and Mr. Johnson we are liaisons between the political leaders and the Agency. Now lets us begin with the matter at hand, General Lupin I trust you have everything in order to explain why agent Stoppable is of such importance today."

"Yes sir, I do. On December sixth Agent Stoppable's father, Gary Stoppable, was emitted to the hospital. He was involved in a serious automobile accident. Luckily for him he had been talking to his wife on a cell phone during the accident and she was able to direct the paramedics to the right location. The good news is that we've gotten reports that Gary Stoppable has started to regain some conciseness and will be fully awake within the week. The bad news is that he will be in the hospital for another month or so and will need at least four months of physical therapy. I am asking that Agent Stoppable be allowed to have a leave of six months." After his statement the General leaned back to hear the onslaught that was sure to come. Agents were given leaves for weeks at a time, never had they given one such a long leave as he was suggesting.

The first to speak was the other member of the Agency, General Appleton. "Unlike my associate here I believe Agent Stoppable is too great a risk to be let out into the general public. Since March of this year he has been a member of our Elite status of soldier. He has expert knowledge of hand to hand combat, military techniques and has been privy to information that would jeopardize national security."

At this accusation General Lupin fired back, "I've already spoken to the heads of the NSA and CIA. They both agree that Agent Stoppable has no information that would jeopardize nation security."

In the mist of two man war that was playing out in front of him Mr. Smith, the newcomer, gathered the courage to ask a question. "If I may ask, why is such a young man involved with the Agency and how is it possible that he is considered an Elite status solider?"

General Stone had prepared beforehand incase of a question like this. He leaned forward and pressed some keys on the laptop that was in front of him. The screen behind him lit up with the face of a young man in his late teens with dark hair and an arrogant aura around him. "Four years ago Global Justice started a project in which they hoped to produce a better agent for themselves. This project was code named 'Young Justice,' it consisted of four young males between the ages of fourteen to sixteen. The general idea of the project was that if you start training at a young age then you would be able to produce a more advanced agent. In short they wanted an agent in their twenties that had the same experience and knowledge as an agent in there thirties."

"Just were did this take place and why was a project of this caliber given to Global Justice?" Chimed the Assistant to Defense Security.

"It was held in the Global Justice Northwest Headquarters, located in the city of Middleton ironically the same place were Agent Stoppable grew up. As for why they received a project like this, one of there former agent became a state senator from Colorado and was able to award them the project. Anyway continuing on, the screen behind me contains the only member to successfully pass the course. His name is Will Du, and no I'm not telling a joke, he was brought in because of his father's status as an agent. During the training though it appeared that Mr. Du would fail along with the other subjects."

"Why exactly did he pass? What made him so special above the others?"

"Nine months into the program Mr. Du's father was killed during a covert operation. It was his father's death that prompted him into passing the course and now he is the top agent for that division of Global Justice. According to the analysis preformed afterwards it was determined that Mr. Du's ability to pass the course was spurred by the fact that he now had a cause. His cause appeared to be filling his father's position and bringing those who killed him to justice. After the project was completed it was given to the Agency under presidential order. After reviewing it and making our own modifications we appointed the task of finding three recruits to one of our late Agents, Mr. Thomas. All we required was that he brings participants with the same motivation or cause that Mr. Du expressed. How or why he went after Agent Stoppable was never disclosed."

Mr. Smith was taken back by this story, although one question still remained. "You didn't answer why Agent Stoppable was in the Elite level of soldiers."

"Him and his team received it for there actions during a particular mission. All information on the mission though has been deemed classified." General Stone leaned back resting after his speech.

Mr. Johnson then took the stage, "as much as I enjoyed this little story I feel that we must move on with this meeting, we do have other issues to talk about. Now it is apparent that General Lupin wants Agent Stoppable to go while General Appleton doesn't. May I ask why this is?"

General Appleton was the first to express his views. "We have numerous reports of hostility in the field; he has broken countless rules and orders given to him by his superiors. Lastly he doesn't respect the chain of command."

"First off, the only times he ever breaks any rules are when he leaves a prior objective to take down a threat. Like two months ago when he was ordered to come to base, instead he followed a led he found and managed to take down four wanted terrorists with the help of his team. And the only reason you brought up the chain of command was the fact that since day one he has been referring to you as Wally." General Lupin shoot back, he wasn't about to let them drag one of his best agent's name through the mud.

General Stone then asked the question that General Lupin wanted to avoid. "What about these acts of aggression and hostility towards others?"

A moment of silence followed as the General did not answer. Then in a calm voice he replied, "Agent Stoppable has become more aggressive towards hostiles and other persons who antagonize him, yes. But before jumping to any conclusions we must remember that he has gone though some of the most physical and emotion exhaustion of any of our agents. Most of the high level missions we have undertaken involve him, more than fifty percent in a centralize role."

"General Lupin," asked Mr. Johnson, "It seems to me that Agent Stoppable is being view by this committee through military vision. I am wondering how he reacts when he is at home in a family setting. According to his file he has been granted leave for Hanukah and some other days to visit relatives."

General Lupin had to smile; it seemed that the liaison to Homeland Security was on his side. Now it was a matter of convince the other two. "He has no tendencies when he is at home, it's almost like his training and problems never existed when he goes home."

The group mumbled among themselves after hearing this, hopefully this would be enough to help Ron. But fate had a different idea as the other General leaned in, "As director of the Agency it is only right that I inform you of his past. We all know of his dealings with Team Possible, but I fell that you are unaware of the emotional damage he was in when he left Middleton. On your computers are the psyche evaluation we give to any new recruit, this is Agent Stoppable's report. As you can see the doctor made notes of the physical and emotion abuse he received at school. Even his best friend, this Kim Possible, treated him like crap. Are we really considering letting someone of his state of mind go back into the general public?"

This was something the General did not want to happen. Even though the bulling happened two years ago the committee before him would have to take this into great consideration. It was then that General Stone spoke, "I have seen many soldiers like Agent Stoppable here during my career, hell I was once like him. I believe Agent Stoppable knew what he had to do during these missions; he became an animal that was worse than the ones he was chasing. To him it was the only way of completing his objective. During my days in the field I became like this and it was the love of my wife and children that I was able to come back from that state of mind. I have spoken to Agent Stoppable on a personal level and I won't disagree that he is aggressive, but I know from talking to him that it has mostly come from a passion of protecting this country and those who live here. I believe he should be allowed to go home."

"I will second that vote," came from Steve Johnson.

All eyes then went to the new member as he pondered the fate of Ron. He then looked up and spoke, "I'm not one hindered percent sure if this is a good idea. I would like for Agent Stoppable to go through a psyche evaluation and if the doctor deems him mentally well enough then I will also grant his leave."

"Well then it seems that the fate of Agent Stoppable is in his own hands." General Stone said, "I will contact the necessary people and General Appleton will handle everything on his end. Now we must address this new concern of weapons that are making there way into our country through drug smuggling. General Appleton, the stage is yours."

As he spoke General Lupin sat there content, he had won. After everything that Ron had done for this country they were discussing not even letting him go home to help his family. Deep down it disgusted him; it was as if he was living through his days of Vietnam again. He would contact his solider after the meeting and tell him the news. It was up to Ron to figure out a way to convince the doctor to let him go. Hopefully he would find a way.

* * *

"Wait, give me a minute." Brandon's eyes were watering up and he was gasping for air from the fit of laughing as he heard the embarrassing story that Catherine was telling. Trying to regain composure he took a few quick breaths, wiped his eyes and nodded for her to continue. 

"I'm serious; every time he saw the nom he would freeze up and start to shake. I'm not even talking about when he was small; he was doing this when he was fifteen. To stop this I finally had to show him me giving the nom to the garbage men for him to stop being afraid." Mrs. Stoppable looked over to her son only see him with his face buried in his hands trying to hide the embarrassment evident on his face.

It had taken the combined efforts of Ron and Brandon to convince Mrs. Stoppable to leave the hospital and eat some real food. Even though they didn't go to Bueno Nacho, must to the dismay of Ron and Rufus, they were enjoying a nice dinner at an outdoor café. Sitting here for the past hour had a positive effect on her; Ron was able to see the happy face that had always grace itself with her. Before you were able to tell that she had gone through days of hell wondering if her husband would ever wake up. At the café they had spent most of the time talking about various embarrassing moments form Ron's past, although he did point out that they exacerbated on the number of times he had lost his pants in public. Between the stories Ron had also found out that while he was unreachable it was Mrs. Possible who had stayed with his mom while she was in her time of need. She apparently came by every couple of hours to talk or just to sit and give her hope; he made a mental note that he would have to thank her later on in person.

It was at this time that Catherine grabbed her purse and stood up from the table. "If you two boys would excuse me I need to visit the restroom before we head back."

Ron had been quiet for most of the meal, not really getting into the conversation. Except now he needed to talk to Brandon about what his father had told him and he didn't want his mother around. Once she was out of sight he spoke to Brandon, "Look we may have a problem."

"By any chance would it have to do with the fact you haven't said a sentence since we visited dad or that you didn't touch any of your food." He gestured over to his plate that he hadn't touched; all that was on it was a snoring lump of blotted pink. Rufus had apparently taking advantage of Ron's absent apatite.

Ron shock his head and spoke, "look when I was seeing dad he woke up for a moment and was able to talk. He told me that somebody had pushed him off the road." At that moment Brandon's face went serious, all laughing and good times were over.

"Wait one minute, who was trying to push his car off the road," Brandon asked.

"He couldn't tell me. All he said was 'they pushed me off,' then he went back to sleep."

"Ron that could have meant anything. His brain has gone through a trauma, he's in shock and they have him on twenty different medicines and pain medication. For all you know he could have just been mumbling incoherent dribble." Brandon knew that Ron didn't like what he was saying, but he had to tell him this. "Besides that why would anyone want to kill him? Everyone you use to know before the Agency thinks that you're studying abroad.

Ron's face contorted with frustration hearing what Brandon had to say. Was he actually questioning what his father was saying? "Look I know he was telling me the truth. That was the reason he keep asking for me, if he told mom then she would have lost it. All I'm asking for is some help in figuring this out."

Sensing the hesitation from Brandon, Ron decided to prove his fathers statement. "Look, mom said that he was coming home late because of construction work on Highway 290. That's the main highway that connects the towns. Now if somebody wanted to get him into the open on US I59 then faking a construction block on 290 would force him onto that interstate. All I want you to do is pull up some imagery on one of our satellites over that area and find out if a construction block was setup. Also, if you could hack into the cities main frame and find out if an order was given to do any construction."

Brandon nodded; he could see the logic in Ron's words. If there was nothing about any construction going on then that would prove Mr. Stoppable's claim. It wouldn't be hard to find a satellite covering that area either, the Agency had hundreds of the latest satellites in orbit, the general public believed that they were abandoned or obsolete. If he couldn't get a visual of the area he could talk to one of there computer experts, they owed him a favor or two.

"Alright," Brandon's agreement was great news. "If I find this stuff out what else are you going to need?"

"You already know they are sending me to some shrink so I can take a leave." Brandon nodded so Ron continued, "While I'm doing that you need to get some minor supplies to for me. Don't worry I'm not asking for any weapons, although I'm going to need a tracking kit. Nothing big, I'll need a computer, cell phone tracer and some other things. I'm also going to need one of those personal hand-held computers John makes. Something small enough that I can carry around and that has a specialized signal to it so that I call you in case of an emergency."

"Alright I can get that, but only if I find someone was after him. If I find out that nobody was then I won't get anything for you." Brandon waited one moment before asking, "Who do you think would be behind this?

"Either someone with a grudge from when I was partners with Kim or someone that Kim has recently pissed off."

Brandon then lend over so that only Ron could hear him, "if something is going on down here I want you to call me or Aladdin before doing anything. I'll be honest, your dangerous to anyone if were not there to calm you down."

"Alright I'll call you if something comes up." Ron then caught sight of his mom and he motioned for Brandon to act normal. As they got up to leave Catherine could tell something was up, but thought it would be better not to ask.

* * *

In the same town twenty miles away another family had just finished there own dinner. After the dishes had been washed each member went there separate way. Two young children, twins in fact, left for there room talking about some new rocket they had to test while there parents sat in the living room enjoying the momentary silence. 

A man of middle-aged had just sat down in his favorite chair preparing for his tradition of reading the newspaper. He was about to open it when he caught sight of his wife. She had been quiet since she came home after work and now she was just sitting on the couch starring off into space. At first he thought it was nothing, but now he was starting to get worried. In a caring tone he asked, "So did anything special happen at work today?"

The woman was in her early forties and her face showed the hard day she had at work. She put her hand to her face and moved aside some of her red hair to look at her husband. She couldn't keep the truth from him, he new her too well, and so with a sigh she told him. "At the hospital today, I went to check on Catherine and found that Ron had finally shown up."

It was at the sound of the 'R' word that the man stiffened and added in a malicious voice, "well I guess he was bound to come back sometime. Of course taking almost four days to get here after your fathers been hurt, some kid."

Here it was, the reason she had purposely not told him sooner about Ron. The moment Ron left her husband had a distaste for him, even though at one point he thought of him as his own son. Unfortunately she had even worse news for him, "that's not all, I heard talk about him moving back to Middleton."

Her husband brought a hand to his face and slowly started to massage his forehead. He then sighed and slumped in his car. He didn't want to hear this, he had hopped that Ron would have just stayed away for good. His thoughts then turned to his daughter and how she would react to the news. "So what do we do, should we tell Kim? Wade gave us an update, said that she was making her way from Argentina in a day."

The woman took a minute to think about it and answered, "No. We don't have to tell her right away, it's not like he'll be coming back the next day. Of course part of me is relieved that he's coming back."

At this statement her husband shoot forward, almost screaming. "Don't you remember how she was after he left; imagine what will happen if she finds out he's coming back. He hurt and put her through more pain then we have ever seen just for his benefit."

His wife then shoot back in the same manner, "She hurt him just as much. Do not tell me that you didn't hate Kim for what she did."

The conversation would have gone further if it hadn't been for the loud crash coming from there young boys room. The man rose from his seat yelling at his children while his wife sat on the couch. She new this discussion wasn't over, not by a long shoot. Though she had to admit that part of her agreed with her husband, maybe he should have stayed away.

* * *

In a desert that lies in the middle Mexico a house, or mansion if you will, holds two men of important stature. It is an office room that they sit in drinking and smoking fine cigars as they talk about there state of affairs. 

After a few puffs of his cigar one man addresses the other, "do you have any problems with this delay we have had?"

His question was addressed to a well built man of six foot. He is known throughout the underground world for his dealings with drugs and methods of taking out his enemies. "My brother was an idiot. Truthfully I expected him to be killed off some time ago, how he has lived this long I don't know. I have kept him out of loop of our dealings so your government can do what they want to him, it won't hurt our operation. What I don't understand though is how a major holding area of my cocaine was found by your government pigs. Over four million dollars was lost, you told me that your group was able to guide these pigs away from my special areas."

The other man took a moment to respond, he knew that he would have to choose his words carefully. "First, we did tell them to go to specific points. We directed them to the labs that you allowed us to destroy, but according to the reports they found your brother outside in a bar. If was there that they took advantage of him and found your holding area. I wouldn't worry though, we have taken steps to remove the agent in question that has caused both or groups great trouble."

The other man nodded in agreement, in his months of working with these people this was the first time any of their plans had screwed up. "Because of our past I will allow you to leave here with your life. But do not forget who I am and what I am capable of."

At that last statement the other man burst out into a fit of laughter. In doing so he reveled his face and horrible scar that covered the entire left side of his face. He calmed himself after a moment and looked up to the man; it seemed he needed a reminder of what was going on. "I know you are Carlos Hernandez, and that you are the largest supplier of cocaine and other special drugs to the Americans and Asia. But after the recent events of September 11th you have had more difficulty getting your drugs into America, until we came along. All you had to do was give up ten percent of your drugs to the transporters and you would receive profit for the other ninety percent. I'm sorry a large amount of your drugs were found, but that is the price you have to pay if you want to get around the Agency."

Hernandez shot back with flare at his business partner, "and you don't forget the danger I am taking on transporting your merchandise through my channels. If the President was to find out what I was bringing into his country than he would declare war on all of Mexico."

The other man nodded and stood up, "we are both taking great risks and as long as we are aware of this than there should be no more problems." He held his glass into the air and Hernandez stood up clicking his glass with the other mans. With a smile the scared man said, "Let us drink to further business deals and good health."

With that both men finished off their glasses eyeing each other with suspicious glares.

* * *

Sorry about the delay,I keep this chapter from going out so i could go over it as I did chapter 3. Chapter 3 is the one everyone has been asking for, it will be the evaluation of Ron and go over about 90 of his past. It will also include what happen to kim. 

Until then good reading and thank you for your reviews.  
-Forgotten466-


	4. Chapter 3Part 1

**WARNING:** This chapter contains scenes of violence and implied torture. There are also references to September 11th and the Iraq War.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****-A Demon's Past**_-Part-1  
_**By: Forgotten466**

_It was strange, this house, the way it felt, how it reminded him of simpler times in his life. He didn't understand why he was here or the reason why he was walking up to this house. The house itself was average, a home that any middle-class family would be seen in. Yet as he walked up to the front door fear gripped him, a fear that something was happening, something that was out of his control._

_The door wasn't locked so with a gentle push it swung opened effortlessly. He took a breath and against his better judgement stepped inside. Taking a moment he took in the surroundings noticing the plants and furniture, but what he felt the most was the coldness that filled the house. He realized he was in a family room, but what struck him as odd was that there were no pictures on the walls. Just then he heard a noise and in a second he spun around to find that the door was gone and had been replaced with a wall. He was able to tell that it wasn't fake as he pounded against it with no avail. Turning around once aging he found that he wasn't in the family room, but now he was in a hall. Even though his mind screamed for him to stop he proceeded to walk down the hall._

_As he walked down the hallway he could make out the faint sound of singing. Just then an object appeared in front of him, it was a woman sitting on the ground rocking back and forth. He took a few steps towards her and realized she was signing 'row row your boat.' He walked closer; mer inches away from her and reached his hand out gently touching the woman's shoulder. In a heartbeat she turn around reveling her horrendous face. If it could even be called a face, it consisted of half rotting flesh while the other half had been torn away by something._

_He screamed and fell backwards to the ground, finding himself looking directly at her one dead eye. It was now that his body worked without the help of his mind as he tried to get out of there. In a panic he was kicking his legs and failing his arms never keeping his sight of the dead woman. He suddenly found his path blocked when his back hit something; he brought his hands from behind him and held the sight of crimson covering them. He turned around and the sight of a man on his back with the contents of his insides thrown about made him scream in horror._

_He should have run, but he didn't, he just sat there looking at the corpse. Every second he stayed there it sickened him more, but something about that corpse was familiar to him. Then he slowly got up and looked at the face, both sets of brown eyes caught each other and he gasped. It was his father dead on the ground; someone had mutilated his body. It was when the shock hit that he felt something trickle on his head. The shock of his father's corpse in front of him stopped him from running and allowed the substance to snake its way towards his lips. It tasted like copper and made him gag. Against his better judgement he looked up to see the sight his mother looking down at him. She was hanging by her ankles like some piece of meat as her blood ran freely while she hung there. He shoot his head downward looking away from the face of his dead mother only to see a stain of crimson covering his leg. He could feel the lifeless lump press against his leg and it only made him cry out in anguish. His family, his family was dead, their bodies mutilated by some heartless bastard._

_Then the signing stated again, but it wasn't like before. It was as if a chores of people were singing now. Slowly he turned around and beheld the sight that made him drop to his knees and cover his ears in a vain attempt drive out the noise. Before him stood the dead, each one mutilated in their own way. People whom he had gone to school with, family members and worse of all the Possible family stood in the center. Then in an instant they went away and all he was left with was silence and the horrific images that now clouded his mind. On his knees he wept silently for what seemed like an eternity until a child, no more than seven, walked out from the shadows before him._

_His appearance was that of a living person, nothing like what had had been seeing. As he looked at him a gunshot was heard and the boy in front of him started to transform. He was turning into the horrible images of death that had been plaguing him since the start. He closed his eyes, but found that they were being forced open. Someone wanted him to see the child who was now carrying something. In the dead child's hands appeared to be something red, but in a moment it became clear what he was holding, a human head. Not only did he tell it was a head, but that through the blood he could see clumps of hair almost as red as the blood. It was then that the eyes came to life opening up, reveling two jade colored eyes that held nothing but hate. Her mouth move slightly then in a single scream that blew his eardrums the severed head bellowed out his name._

Sheets were thrown about the room as arms flailed wildly. In a single moment Ron sat straight up with a look of pure fear in his face. Sweat covered his body and the only sound in the room was that of frantic breathing. It only took a few minutes before he got his breathing under control and was able to find his bearings. This had not been the first time he had woken up like this.

Ever since Russia nightmares had come about in his sleep. It wasn't everyday he dreamt like this, most of the time his dreams consisted of Kim or happier times before the Agency. He looked over at the clock next to his bed and saw that it was ten in the morning. Normally he would have woken up at five for his four-hour workout. It was something he had to do; keeping up with Agency physical requirements and feeding his need for over the counter Mexican food had made it so he had to.

He yawned and stretched as he climbed out of his bed and headed towards the bathroom. As he stared at himself in the mirror he saw the change two years had on his body since he first entered these grounds. After two years his face had matured into that of a young mans, even though right now it carried a weeks worth of whiskers. His body had lost all traces of fat he once had and now held thick, hard muscle. With the physical requirements his body fat was under two percent, which allowed him to show off every muscle he had obtained. Even with his great physic the one change he always looked at was the tattoos on his right arm. They were located near the shoulder and each had their own special meaning. The fist was plainly seen on his arm, a snake wrapped around an American flag with soldiers in the background fighting. It was something his two teammates and him had gotten after being promoted to agent, sort of a brotherhood thing. The other one was on his right bicep and could only be seen if he lifted his arm. He had gotten the words 'Do not go gentle into the darkness' tattooed in Hebrew. With the fighting he had done for the Agency it was something that he could live by, even though his mother was strongly against that particular tattoo.

With everything that he could see in the mirror the one thing Ron always noticed were the slight imperfections his skin held after scar treatment. It was required that all scars had to be removed from the body to avoid recogonision for someone outside. The machines did a great job, but Ron could still tell where each one was located. Sighing he shook his head; he needed to get ready. Flinging off the rest of his clothes he hoped in the shower letting the warm water sooth him.

* * *

Ron had been early for the psychological evaluation, which was a first for him. These were always required after missions that lasted over a week in the field; of course he hadn't been to one in over a month. It probably had something to do with him threatening the Doctor's family during the last evaluation. Although in his defense it was the last time anyone thought about telling him he might have repressed homosexual desires. 

This evaluation would be different from the others though. They were bringing in a Doctor from the Texas base Fort Hood. While planning this evaluation one of the stipulations was to bring in a third party perspective, someone who Ron wouldn't have had contact with. Apparently before coming here this Doctor was questioning a terrorist cell that had been captured in the mist of planing a bomb strike on the Houston Ship Channel. From what he had heard this doctor was quite good at his work. Lord knows he could have used the encouragement of his little buddy right now, but bringing a naked mole to a psychological evaluation probably wasn't the best idea.

After sitting in the room for twenty minutes the Doctor had finally come in and sat down in front of him. Ron extended his hand in a greeting, but stopped when he saw that the Doctor's face was buried in a folder. Another five minutes of silence passed before the Doctor looked up and spoke, "My name is Dr. Wayne. I would first like you to know that whatever is said in this room remands here. The only information that I give your superiors is my final annalists on whether or not you should be permitted into the civilian population. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"So Dr. Wayne is it. I bet you were nicknamed Batman or the dark knight in college hu," Ron replied trying to break the ice.

"I personally dislike the references I receive towards that fictional character," came the annoyed response of the Doctor. "And before you ask, no I haven not named my son and daughter Robin and Batgirl. Now if there are no more quires into my name let us continue."

A warning shot through Ron's brain after hearing the Doctor, this wasn't going to be some walk in the park like he originally thought. All Ron could do now was sat there with a plastered smile on his face and pray to God he could pass. Luckily his training had taught him how to repress emotions and he had a feeling that he would be pushing that training to the limit today. One thing that Ron did have going for him was his appearance, and considering what he looked like in the morning he had pulled off a miracle. His unkempt facial hair had been trimmed into a neat goatee and his hair that was normally hanging to his shoulders was tied back giving him the look of an esteemed businessman.

The Doctor finally finished writing in his folder and looked up to Ron. "Let me first begin on how I will conduct this session," chimed the Doctor. "I won't bore us with ink blots or any mind questions. Instead I want to hear about your life with the Agency, from first being introduced up until this point. Looking through your file I have listed parts of your history that we will need to go over. My finally decision will be evaluating how you have grown through this time with the Agency and whether you are mature enough to be released."

Nodding Ron replied, "Okay, what do want to know."

"Well, in your file it says you were contacted by a Mr. John Thomas for requirement purposes into the Agency. Tell me how your meeting with him went."

The mention of his late friend brought a hint of sorrow to Ron's face as he started. "Before I was with the Agency I was part of Team Possible. One day our tech guy, Wade, contacted me with an e-mail that was for me personally. All the e-mail said was a time and date to a café about four blocks away from my house. I went there thinking that Global Justice was involving me in some kind of mission, they done stuff like this a number of times with Kim. Once I arrived at the café I met John and he told me about the Agency. A few days later I decided to join."

"No, I want the detailed conversation you had with Mr. Thomas. Every word and response the two of you shared." The Doctor then went back to his notes after clearing things up with Ron.

Leaning back Ron closed his eyes remembering that day and everything that had happened. It wasn't that hard; he had thought about those days a lot after joining.

_**Two-years earlier**_

_Once I entered the café I was waved over by John. At first appearance he was well built physically and didn't seem to be with Global Justice like I had originally thought. Anyway, I sat down across from him, I figured if Wade thought he was all right then he must have been. Once I sat down he offered his hand; I didn't know the guy so part of me was thinking Drakken or someone else with a grudge hired him, so I declined. That's when he started to laugh in his seat. _

"_I have to say I wasn't expecting that, I thought a guy like you always dove in head-first. Glad to see that your cautious, it's a good thing to be in our line of work. By the way my name is John and I'm here on friendly terms, I want to offer you an opportunity." Once again John extended his hand to me._

"_The name's Ron," as I took his hand. "Mind telling me why you asked me to come alone, I usually go everywhere with Kim when it comes to a mission."_

"_First off this isn't some mission, I am here as a recruiter for a special government division. And as to your friend Kim, well we only want you." As he said this I was shocked, not by the fact a government agency wanted me to join them, but that they wanted me over Kim._

_After a moment the shock went away and I was aware again of what I had been listening to. I looked at him like he was mad, not that I didn't have a reason to, I mean Global Justice had been letting us do some of there work, but only if Kim was in charge. This had to be some kind of joke. My reply was, "do I get one of those flashy things that erases people's minds after they see the aliens?"_

_He smiled at me after I said that, my guess was he got that a lot. He just shook his head and replied, "I'm serious. We are somewhat like Global Justice, but we work solely for the interest of this country. As for not existing the purpose of not being directly connected to the American government allows us certain privileges. The first is not being limited by military or inter-national rules. In fact we have no official rules or regulations that we have to follow. Our soul job is to protect American soil and her citizens throughout the world. As you can imagine not having to follow the guidelines of the Geneva Convention or anything else like that makes our job a lot easier._

"_Okay," I replied, "let's say I'm starting to believe you. When were guys created and how have you been hidden. I mean my friend would have found out about you, he can find anything."_

"_Fair question," John answered back, "we were created one month after the events of September 11th in the hopes to prevent another attack on U.S. soil. The government combined the best the military had to offer being soldiers, scientist or Doctors. Within a month we put together what is now referred to as the Agency. We figured the name wold be best if anyone was snooping around, nothing special about it and they would probably think that it's just some project name. As for your friend we have been watching his computer movements carefully. We have planted ourselves within his systems and guided him away from finding anything about us."_

"_Wait, you have someone at this Agency that is even smarter than Wade." If you knew Wade like I did then you would understand. "Okay, but why me. I'm not exactly the greatest person at this job. Kim is the one that does everything."_

_After saying that he leaned on the table and looked me directly in the eye. In a stern voice he replied, "I choose you because you fight harder than anyone I've ever seen. I have looked into ever aspect of your life and have been surprised on numerous occasions. You are degraded at school not only by students, but faculty as well. You have been rejected and dismissed as nothing from agencies like Global Justice. And even your partner does not appreciate your services while on these missions. Hell, going through websites and articles I could only find your name six times, four of which were misspellings. Yet with all this you keep fighting on, you have more heart and determination than some of the best soldiers I've seen. If you join us we can craft you into one of the finest agents we have."_

_After he said that the only thing I could do was smile. It may seem dumb, but I had never really been complimented for what I did. And this guy was saying I was the best he had seen, but I was still worried about Kim. So I asked, "What about Kim, it's not like she's going to stop if I leave."_

_He just smiled at me for a moment before he answered. "Don't worry we looked over the criminals you two have fought and she'll be alright. We can have some of our guy's pop in and help her if the time arises. We don't want Americas girl to get hurt, if that happened Americans would start to question if they were safe."_

_I'm guess my normal dumbfounded look gave off how clueless that sounded to me. He smiled and told me, "the government has used the good publicity of Team Possible to convince the public that everything is alright and safe. In truth, those people could die any day. There are many people in this world that hate Americans, not just the Middle East, as the news would have you believe. Before you go I want you to know that taking this offer will put you into some of the worst fighting you could ever imagine. You could die at any moment out there and no one would hear about what happened, only some made-up story we would give them."_

_I left after that and went home to think about what he said. I know most people would have left or not even hear the guy out, but you have to understand I'm not most people. I was going on missions at ten, leaving the country at twelve and doing a job that soldiers should have done. If anything what this guy was saying to me was somewhat normal to me._

_**Present-day**_

"So after you heard about the Agency what made you decided to join. I'm sure a sixteen year-old would not want to leave everything he had grown up behind."

"Well I didn't want to leave. Its just something forced me to go."

Dr. Wayne then flipped a few pages in his chart before stopping on the picture of a young girl with Jade eyes and fire red hair. As he held the picture up for Ron he spoke, "I'm guessing she was the reason you wanted to stay."

Ron merely nodded and replied, "and the reason why I left."

Placing the picture back in the folder he looked at Ron again. "It says here that when you accepted the offer she was in the hospital for injuries she subtended while on a mission to stop the criminal called Professor Dementor. Would you like to explain what happened."

This was the part that Ron wanted overlooked. He had already put himself through hell for his mistake, but apparently God saw fit to make him re-live it again. "A month before John talked to me Kim and I had gone on a mission to stop Drakken. In the process Kim got this emotions chip stuck to the back of her neck. Apparently it brought different emotions to the surface one of which was love. She spent the entire day chasing after me in a 'love Ron' state of mind. Anyway, the chip was finally removed and everything went back to normal."

"And I take it you were changed after that experience," asked the Doctor.

"Before all that happened I had feelings for her. I mean she was the only person in my entire life that would always be there. When we started growing up and I became the biggest loser in school while she became one of the most popular, she was still my friend. She was the only person I could ever talk to, so I guess it wasn't unexpected to feel this way about her." Ron leaned forward as he started to get into the story. "It wasn't until I talked to John that I truly thought about what she meant to me. After hearing about how we could die at any moment I took a hard look and realized that I loved her."

"I take it she didn't return the feelings when you told her."

"We should be friends," Ron groaned. "I told her I was in love with her and that was her response."

"I sorry Mr. Stoppable, but it does make sense from her perspective. She is sixteen, she has no idea what love is and neither do you." As the Doctor said this it almost sounded as if he was challenging him.

Ron just chuckled to himself; "you knew your wife what a year or two before you got married." As the Doctor nodded he continued, "I knew Kim for twelve years. Most couples get divorced in less time than that. Trust me if you know someone for that long you know if you're in love with that person."

"Alright I see your perspective on the situation, but Mr. Stoppable believe me a person can be rejected and go on with there life. What I am hearing from you is that you told a girl that you could have been in love with your feelings towards her and she rejected you. This can not be the reason why you left." Dr. Wayne took a moment so that Ron understood the next question importantly. "Why did you leave everything you knew to join the Agency. A place where you would have to make it on your own without any help or support from family members or friends?"

Ron placed his head in his hands as he replied, "because I put her in that hospital."

It took a moment, but the shock went away in the Doctor's face. "Wait, the report says"

"The reports wrong. I was the reason she was in the hospital." Ron was screaming at the Doctor now.

For his part Dr. Wayne had stiffen up with Ron's outburst. One of the last things he wanted to do was to make him mad, but he had know what happened to Kim and why Ron blamed himself. "Tell me what happened to her and why it's your fault."

Ron seemed to calm down a bit, although his hands were trembling. With a few quick breaths he began his story. "After she told me we were only friends I couldn't stand to be around her. I was trying to forget about the whole ordeal, but then the mission came up with Dementor. When Wade called me I told him that I wasn't going, I didn't want to be around her and I thought she could handle it on her own. It wasn't until eight hours later that I found out she was in the hospital. I rushed over there immediately after I got the phone call and found out what happened. Since I wasn't there she had to deal with the guards and stop Dementors new energy sucking machine. When she was fighting the guards she didn't see the Dementor thrown some type of special explosive towards her. Somehow she was able to deflect it towards the machine. It hit the machine and everything after that went to hell. The place started to go down and she got trapped in the explosions that followed suit. Luckily Global Justice had come in time and found her outside the hideout unconscious. Her mom had insisted she be brought to Middleton Hospital so she could oversee her progress and that's were I found her."

Out of everything he thought would have happened today he never thought he would see a patient of Ron's caliber fighting tears from coming out. As much Dr. Wayne didn't want to he had push Ron further if he wanted to get the full reason why he left. "You left because she got hurt."

Ron just shook his head; "I left because they wanted me to. I had gotten to the hospital and by luck avoided her parents. I found out she had lost about twenty percent of her blood, was burned, cut-up and had a broken leg. If they hadn't found her when they did she would have died. I was allowed to enter the room by one of the doctors so I could talk to Kim. But when I reached her bed she just turned her head away and said to leave. The moment she told me that it tore right through me, I almost lost it there in her room."

"And so what happened after that," the Doctor pressed on.

"I did as she asked and left only to run into her father. I didn't even see it coming, the way he spun me around with my arm behind my back and my face pressed against the widow looking into Kim's room. He was angry with me for not being there for his daughter. He blamed me for her being hurt, and probably still does.

I can still hear his words, "look what you did. She would be at home right now if you didn't abandon her, you did this to her. Look one last time at her because if I ever see you around her again I will kill you!"

Silence filled the room as Ron finished his story. He was clearly shaken up from telling it and the Doctor was letting him have a moment to calm himself down. He closed the folder and in even tone, not to upset Ron anymore, told him. "I understand why you have such great respect here now. From all the interviews of other agents I have heard nothing but praise for what you do. On more than one occasion they have said how you have risked everything to help them, that you never would leave a man behind. As much heartache as you carry for what happened to Kim you should remember the people that you have helped."

"It doesn't matter how many people I've helped. I always remember the ones I could help," was Ron's reply.

* * *

Light greeted the tall man as he stepped off the private jet into the sunny weather around him. The sun only provided little comfort from the cold that developed around him. He didn't plan on coming here, but he was needed for a special job, kidnapping. 

As he walked onto the air strip snow crunched beneath his feet. The man made his way towards another gentleman thirty yards away standing next to two cars. Once he made his way to the man his was given a briefcase along with a handshake.

The man who had been standing next to the two vehicles was the first to speak. "It is good to meet you Mr. Walker. I'm sorry about the delay in your trip, but we need a man of your expertise to extract someone. All the information has been given to you and we are also providing you with a vehicle and weaponry."

The other man gave him a questioning look and asked, "why would I need weapons. I was told I would be taking a single woman."

"She is well guarded and you will be needing the weapons. All the information has been provided and we expect you to be back within eight hours. I will be waiting here for your return. Remember, we need her alive." With that the man left leaving the other to hold the briefcase.

The man with the briefcase moved towards his car and went inside. Sitting there he opened up the briefcase and pulled out a picture of the woman and a map of where she would be. Setting the map back he looked in the rearview mirror and touched the scar along the left side of his face. "To bad I can't stay long, I heard Middleton is nice this time of year."

And with that the man drove away.

* * *

"Iraq was never this cold," muttered Aladdin as he clung tighter to his jacket in vain attempt to gain warmth. After what seemed like miles of walking through the ten-degree weather of D.C., he came upon a building with a decomposing sign saying 'The Watering Tank.' Steeping through the door he was greeted by warmth and the heavy stanch of alcohol. Scanning the room his eyes fell upon the blond male sitting at the bar. 

As Aladdin came up to Ron the bartender places a bottle of Jack Daniels and two shoot-glasses in front of him. He walked up next to Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder, "care if I join you friend?"

"That's why I asked for two glasses," as Ron motioned his hand towards the free stool next to him. Once Aladdin sat down Ron took the bottle and poured each of them a shoot saying, "I take it you're here to ask why the hell I'm drinking when I still have to finish the evaluation? Well don't worry, I just needed something to help me get through this."

Aladdin took his glass and looked at his friend with concern. "Actually I came by to tell you that satellite surveillance didn't pick anything up. There was too much overcast and the thermal satellites were not over that area. Brandon got a tech guy working on hacking through the Tri-City construction schedule. He also has him looking up any state construction just to be on the safe side."

Ron nodded his head as he heard the news, "I'm guessing Brandon already told you my theory right. Well that s have it, what do you think?"

"I have followed you in combat for well over a year and never once have you led us astray. If you think someone is after you and using your family then I will help anyway I can," he said tipping his glass to Ron.

Ron merely smiled, "thanks for not calling me crazy."

I did not say you weren't crazy just that I would help you. But seriously, what happened during this evaluation, it's not like you to drink like this. And you've never needed alcohol to get you through anything before."

"He brought up Kim, made me explain the whole story. I just needed a drink to steady my nerves. Not to mention he also wants to talk about some of the missions I've taken part of." With that statement Ron threw his head back and swallowed the bitter liquid whole.

Aladdin threw his head back downing his own shoot; he now knew the reason for his friend's weird behavior. "You think he's going to bring up New York?"

Ron nodded, "It's a possibility, the guy's pretty smart."

"Unless you, Brandon or myself told someone about it he won't know what happened. We've keep it a secret for this long without anyone knowing, so I seriously doubt one psychiatrist will be able to figure out something happened there." Aladdin then picked up the bottle and proceeded to pour another round. "Besides, it's about time you put that behind you."

Ron slowly turned his head with a look of disgust on his face. "What the hell do you mean put it behind me. After what I did I should burn in hell for eternity. I wasn't trained to be a machine like you, I can't just kill a person like that and forget."

"You've killed before, many times, so what was so different about that one."

"Because of the way I did it, the way I took his life. No one deserves to die like that, especially when there innocent." After that Ron turned his eyes back to his glass.

Silence filled the space of the two friends after that. Each drank not knowing what to say. It was like that until Aladdin spoke, "do you know how they found me?"

Ron nodded his head, "yeah, you were in some sort of special program in Hussein's army. During the Iraq War some Americans found you in a jail and took you over to Guantanamo Bay. There"

"they found out about my training and decided to use me," Aladdin finished for him. "I was referring to the condition they found me in."

Ron's silence answered him and Aladdin turned his eyes towards his glass, he wouldn't be able to look at his friend in the eye while he told his story. As he looked at his glass he started to remember the events that lead him to this job.

"_I was taken from my family at the age of twelve to teach my father a lesson about speaking his mind. They placed me in a unit of Sadam's army for children of my age where we were trained like soldiers in the regime. After a year I was one of five in my unit that was taken into a new sector of the Army. Each of use were placed in the hands of a single instructors were we were given special training. My instructor was Lt. Anas Ahmed al-Essa, he was a true man of the military and thought that his assignment as my instructor was an insult to his military experience. He decided to take his anger out on me since he was the only person I would see."_

"_Everyday I trained for hours under horrific circumstances. I was given two meals a day of nothing more than water and scraps of meat. I never saw my family, only heard of them and how he would torture them to death if I did not perform at my peak. If I did not meet his demands of physical or military progress then he would beat me. He had this metal bar a yard long that he would use on me, he told me it would make me tougher. At night he would chain me to my bed so I couldn't escape. I lived like this for almost two years."_

"_Then one day I saw him running out of the jail that was used to house me. That was the day the Americans came into Karbala, the city I was in. He left me chained to the bed and that's where the Americans found me. Once the soldiers were inside they immediately released me, thinking I was just some political prisoner. Once the chain was off me I leapt for the first solider hitting him in the stomach and grabbing his knife at the same time. You see, every night I was chained to that bed the only thing I wanted was to kill Ahmed. I imagined it hundreds of times, at times it was the only thing keeping me going. Now that I was free, I wanted to spill Ahmed's blood."_

"_With my training I was able to make it pass the soldiers and outside. I do have to admit, those Americans put up quit a fight, and they even followed me outside. But pure hate was fueling my veins and wasn't going to stop until Ahmed was dead. I had heard him talk about a bunker he owned and knew that's were he was going. I found him cowering inside holding his own Samopal vzor. He said he got it when he kill some Russian in battle, I doubt it was true. But as I leapt towards him he was able to get a shoot off burying a bullet into my shoulder, but that wasn't going to stop me. I took the knife and slashed at his hands making him drop the gun, then I cut him everywhere else. I stood there and watched him died slowly for about a three minutes from blood loss. I then took the knife and stabbed him in both of his lungs. I watched him die choking on his own blood. About a day later some other Americans found me and then took me to Guantanamo."_

Ron was awestruck, he never imagined his friend went through a hell like that. "So I guess you do know what I'm going through."

"Yes and no," replied Aladdin, "Ahmed was not innocent. But I do know what you're going through, I still remember his face till this day. I pray to Ala that I can be forgiven, but I most likely won't."

All Ron could do then was smile, "tell you what we both going to hell we might as well make a toast." Holding up his glass he yelled, "To Hell, Lucifer has no idea what he's in for."

Aladdin raised his glass with a smile and toasted with his friend. Hell might not be so bad after all.

* * *

_First i would like to point out that i am placing this story a few years after the Iraq War. If there is anyone reading this that is involved with this war, being faought in it or know some one fighting in it, i mean no disrespect. I believe the soilders that are fighting over there are braver and a better person than i could ever be._

_On a lighter note i would like to thankeveryone who read this. As for those of you who want to know when the action is coming well don't worry. In the next couple of chapters i have hostage situations, covering up deaths and one hell of a car chase scene lined up. Just please be patient, i fell it is only right to explain what is going on before jumping into something._

_Also if someone could leave a review and tell me what this felix guy looks like and how he knows kim and ron that would be appreciated.i'll even put your name into the story._

Until then thanks for the review.  
-Forgotten466-


	5. Chapter 3Part 2

**Chapter 3  
****-A Demon's Past**_-Part-2  
_**By: Forgotten466**

The black Lincoln twisted and turned as it navigated itself through the communities numerous streets. The driver guided the car through the turns and obeyed all signs not wanting to draw attention to himself. The numerous citizens around him continued on they way unaware of the intentions that were soon to come by the driver. His task was simple, kidnap his target by any means necessary. His target in question was a middle-aged woman who was known throughout the criminal world as DNAmy. Her real name was Amelia Cassandra and her abilities as a geneticist would be most useful to his employer.

According to the information that was obtained on her she was both living and working within this community. The house that she owned under a fake name was a cover to the immense lab that was built underneath. Unfortunately for him they were unable to supply him with any layout of the lab's structure. Once he was in the lab he would be completing his task blind. Walking in and grabbing her would have been simple if it hadn't been for those little pets she created. With those monsters protecting their 'master' he was sure to be in some type of fight and alerting the neighbors around them was a major risk. That was why he was driving this particular route, observing and memorizing everything between the house and were he would park. In case he had to make a hasty leave.

Once he had memorized the surroundings he guided the Lincoln into the garage of a home that was currently being built. There he could prepare for his task without wondering eyes spotting him. Parking the car he switched off the ignition and climbed out reveling the scars that consumed the left side of his face. Grabbing a folder in the front seat he made his way towards the trunk and opened it reveling a single metal suitcase. Thumbing the latches he opened it to revel two .44 Magnum desert eagles and ten clips of ammunition. The ammunition had been modified from the normal caliber to new .30-30 cartridges or commonly know as cop killer bullets. He would have never used such ammunition before, but he was dealing with creatures like elephants and rhinos and he would something special for them. Before closing the trunk he also pulled out a flash grenade and one regular grenade just to be on the safe side. Amelia had escaped from jail two months ago with the help of something the guards said looked like a cross between a rabbit and the hulk. It would be safe to say that she had more of those things down there.

Before leaving he looked through the folder one last time as a final preparation. It was a combination of all the information that was collected on her. Everything from Global Justice to local police reports. Looking through it one last time a piece of information jumped out at him that would be most useful. Maybe there was a way he could just convince her to come with him instead of having to kidnap her.

* * *

Alcohol makes the pain go away. It wasn't exactly something you would hear at an AA meeting, but it was true in this case. Ron didn't have much to drink, but the shoots he did consume had helped stabilize him through the other half of the evaluation. Since they had continued Dr. Wayne had gone over his first days after leaving home until now. He was asking specific questions about what Ron had done. Everything from the basic training to recalling the time when they took out his two back molars and replaced them with two identical fake ones. The fakes were hollow and one contained a tracking device while the other held a capsule of cyanide incase he needed it. He wasn't sure were the Doctor was going with this so Ron keep a perfect face and answered each question fully. After two hours of questioning and conversation the good Doctor was almost done.

"Now Mr. Stoppable," said Dr. Wayne, "I would like for you to tell me the details of your first mission. It was under the codename **Godhand's Number**, it says in your record that you were given this assignment only after three months of training. Most agents go through double that and even then they don't receive assignments of this degree."

Ron nodded and replied, "well first off we had been training every moment for the past three months. We were only allowed four hours of sleep each day and we weren't permitted any type of off time. Not to mention that since we were in this special project of theirs they trained us differently, more advanced than normal. So when we were assigned our mission we were well equipped for it and at the time John, the man who introduced me to the Agency, was in charge of our team. As for your second question the reason we were chosen for this assignment was because I knew the tactics and mine of the man we were going after."

"And that would be," asked the Dr. Wayne.

"Monkey Fist." Replied Ron, "well that's what he called himself. His real name was Monty Fist, he use to be some type of English Lord. I first meet him in Cambodia when I was still apart of the whole hero thing with Kim. The guy was screwed up in the head, he believed that he was this monkey God and that he would control the world. When I first met him I knew he was miles of bad road. After Cambodia we clashed on a few occasions over mystic monkey power or some other type insane freaky monkey stuff he was into. Heck he didn't even have human guards, just his legion of monkey ninjas."

"I'm sorry but did you say monkey ninjas," asked the Doctor as a weird expression filled his face.

"Yes I did and no I'm not crazy," Ron answered back quickly. He had better explain himself before the Doctor made a note in his record. "He was into monkeys big time. I personally think they're freaks of nature, but he thought they were cool or something. He thought they were so great that he manipulated his genes so he could have monkey hands and feet. Instead of normal henchmen he trained these monkeys to fight kung fu style and do special jobs for him."

"Interesting, I would have like to meet this Monkey Fist. If what you said was true then I could have wrote an interesting paper for the Journal of Psychology. Although it is funny how you can never escape your past, isn't it Mr. Stoppable," said the Doctor. "Now I would like to know the events that took place during that mission."

_**Three months after joining the Agency**_

"_That day had been like any other during the training program of the Agency," recalled Ron. "I had been going through my second hour of field training when we were ordered to the meeting room on the main floor. The four of us, John Brandon Aladdin, and myself made our way there to find both General Appleton and General Lupin waiting to brief us. Originally they had wanted only me to tag along with another team since and brief them on Monkey Fist's movements. But General Appleton was able to convince his superiors to let the four of us go in there ourselves. Appleton had never cared for our teams' members; he believed that only true military soldiers should be allowed in the Agency. This was his way of proving that our team didn't have what it takes to make it there."_

"_Anyway, Monkey Fist had stolen a powerful decryption program that was being developed by our technical teams. The program itself could break any code ever made, from ATM numbers to nuclear launch codes. Apparently we had let Global Justice hold onto it for some technical purpose, and being Global Justice they allowed Monkey Fist to steal it during a transportation they were overseeing."_

"_We received satellite Intel that Monkey Fist had gone back to his mansion in London with the program, apparently he was awaiting the buyer their. Before leaving we were each given standard equipment consisting of a Colt M4 assault rifle and a Colt M1911 hand gun as backup. I still remember leaving towards the transport when John came up to me handed me a Baby Eagle. Looking at it I was stunned, I didn't know why he gave it to me. As we were making our way towards our transport he told me that it was a gift for making it to my first mission. He knew that all my military experience came form being a sidekick and that most of the people in the Agency wanted to see me fail and quit. A lot of the members of the Agency were under the same type of impression as General Appleton. The fact that I made it this far showed him determination and he thought I deserved it. So I stuffed the gun in a holster on the small of my back and went on. While we made towards London I informed the team of Monkey Fist's defense system."_

"_Upon arriving there I took lead since I knew the layout of the castle and guided them to the main security room. There we bypassed his system so that it wouldn't detect us and headed towards his study. As we made our way we encountered a few of his ninjas, but were able to eliminate them without showing our presence. Once there we found Monkey Fist and his buyer in the process of the transaction. With guns pointed we ordered him to drop to the ground and surrender. He automatically called for his ninjas that were hiding above in the rafters. He then turned around and went white seeing our guns, I think he was excepting Kim not an army group. When he did see our guns he tried to yell retreat, but at that moment our training kicked in and we opened fire on them without a second thought. Blood and fur was all that could be seen for at least ten seconds, after that any monkeys that were still alive started to retreat. John went to take the buyer, who was on the ground scared out of his mind, while Brandon and Aladdin secured the room. I had left after seeing Monkey Fist retreating up some nearby stairs."_

"_I had gone up two flights of stairs to find fist standing in another room with his back to me. With my gun raised I stepped into the room and felt a sensation go through my body. I had walked into a trap. He hadn't been running, but leading me to this room. The instant I realized this he turned around reveling the Lotus Blade in his hands. A twisted smile formed on his lips as he jumped in the air holding the blade over his head wanting to kill me with one sweep of the blade. That moment when he was in the air I threw down my gun and went into a fighting stance of my own. I don't know why, but for some reason shooting him didn't feel right. I wanted to take him down with my own hands."_

"_I was actually holding my own during the fight. Monkey Fist was surprised to say the least. Every time we meet beforehand I could barely hold my own and here I was matching him hit for hit. He had cut me a few times with the blade before I was able to knock it out of his hands. At that instant we started fighting hand to hand, we were like this for about twelve minutes and were starting to feel its effects. I had a broken nose and a couple of loose teeth while he had more than one broken rib and a cracked jaw. During the fight Brandon came into the room looking for me, seeing if I was okay. I was momentarily distracted and Fist took advantage by hitting me in the solar plexus and then jumping for the Lotus Blade. With the way the room was positioned Monkey Fist was charging at Brandon from a blind spot in his vision. I knew that once he realized Fist was coming after him he wouldn't be fast enough to stop him, so I did what I had to. From my spot on the ground I grabbed the Baby Eagle that John gave me from my back, aimed and fired two shoots into Monkey Fist's chest."_

"_Time felt like it was dragging on forever when I pushed myself up and slowly made my way towards Monkey fist. I turned him over onto his back with a kick of my foot. His face held a look of shock and pain from what had happened. Fist was a smart man, he was going to die, he knew it, I knew it. Instead of doing something to ease his suffering I just stood there looking into his face and finally his eyes. His painful gasps for air fell on death ears as I watched him. It took about a minute for him to pass and when he did I was watching his eyes. I bent down and closed his lids with my hand. He was the first person that I ever killed."_

"_After we secured the buyer we took stock of fists estate. All teams in the Agency take the wealth of any terrorists or enemy that they capture and put it into an account for their use. This is how the Agency can stay afloat without government money. So like any other team we drained his offshore bank account into one of our own. Once that was done we took the device and Fist's body where we dumped it about a half a mile away. To cover up any other evidence of what happened we set his castle on fire. Once the police came to investigated they concluded it was a hit and are still looking for the ones responsible."_

"_When we came back the heads of the Agency looked into the notes and recommendations that John presented them with. They decided that our team was more advanced than previously thought and that we should be allowed to participate in mission while finishing our training. Because of how I lead them into the castle and took down Monkey Fist I was made leader of the team."_

"Interesting," replied the Doctor. "As for your question on why you choose to face this Monkey Fist without your weapon, I believe that you were trying to overcome a difficulty from your past. You told me beforehand that you could not hold your own in a fight. I believe that with the knowledge of how to fight from your training that you sub-concisely wished to strip that image of a horrible fighter from your mind."

The Doctor's statement was meet with a dumbfound look on Ron's face. "I only understood about twenty percent of that, but it sounded like you had the right idea."

Dr. Wayne then flipped through his folder once again to notes that he had taken early. "Beforehand you told me about that gun, your Baby Eagle, you said it was special to you. According to your reports you have always listed it as a weapon used during missions you partake in. What does this gun symbolize to you, pride, shame a symbol of your actions?"

"More or less," was Ron's reply. "I carry it around because to me it's a testament to what I do. If I hadn't shot Monkey Fist when I did then Brandon would be dead. I saved his life by taking another, I thought I would never have to do that. The first time I ever killed was with that gun. I look at it and I understand what my job is and what I must do to complete it. I go out and stop bad people from hurting others, nothing more."

After a few notes the Doctor then looked back up asking, "after the mission what happened Mr. Stoppable?"

"After everything was done we were each given two months of leave. The psychologists thought it would help us cope with the recent events. Instead of going home I decided it was only right to give Monkey Fist a proper burial, I mean I was the one who killed him. At first I was going to bury him in his family plot, but decided he would be much better resting were people believed in his beliefs. So I took his body to Japan and was granted permission to lay him on the outskirts of the Yamanouchi School."

Looking into the folder in front of him Dr. Wayne spoke up; "I don't have anything on this school. What happened there?"

"I had a talk with General Lupin and he agreed to take the school off my record. The head instructor and governing council that runs the school asked me to not tell anyone about it." Ron had made sure that only people who needed to know about the school did. He had also returned the Lotus Blade, information that he kept from the Doctor. "After everything was done I continued to stay there until my leave was up. That school has always been one place were I could find a calming peace. It also helped that I lost my virginity there."

"I will respect your wishes to not talk about the school, but since you brought it up I would like to talk about the relationships you have had." Dr. Wayne had wanted to get into this subject, but was having trouble trying to bring it up. "Was there a relationship in Japan or was it a one night thing?"

For a moment Ron was taken back, he never thought a question like that was going to come up. "What business is that of yours," Ron's voice betrayed him as angry came forth. He understood the Doctor was going to ask him questions about his time in the Agency, but this was his personal life.

Dr. Wayne immediately put his hands up hopping to calm the increasingly agitate man in front of him. "I told you that my questioning was leading to a overall conclusion about your time in the Agency. Besides the missions and day to day life I would like to know the personal side. And yes this does include romantic interests that you've had. I just want to know you better; any matter discussed is strictly confidential. So could we please get back to this girl in Japan and any other romances you've had."

Ron nodded in agreement. He didn't like going over this, but it looked like he had to. "Her name was Yori and no it wasn't a one night stand. I had originally meet her in an exchange program I was involved with Middleton High School. When I came back we instantly became great friends and after a few days I asked her out on a date. From that point we spent hours together, just hanging out and doing other stuff that girlfriends and boyfriends do. At first I was reluctant because of my feelings towards Kim, but I keep reminding myself that she was gone. Out of my life forever and that I had to move on. So I dove head first into my relationship with Yori, after a month we took it to the next level."

"What happened when you had to leave Japan," asked the Doctor.

"I left," answered Ron. "Since our team was now agent level status I had numerous flights at my disposal and was allowed to spend my free time as I choose. I would hop a transport and spend a couple of days in Japan with Yori. Sometimes we would spend those days working in the school improving techniques they taught or we would just spend time with each other doing nothing, enjoying each others company. Hell, couple of times I came up their and all we did was special workouts, if you know what I mean. And if you're wondering, we broke up after about eight months. The long distance relationship didn't work out. I still go up to the school to talk to the headmaster or practice a little. I even go up to talk to Yori, we've become close friends."

Scribbling some notes down the Doctor asked, "and what about your other relationships. Have you started any here?"

"Come on Doc, you know relationships between agency members aren't allowed, the head guys fell it will interfere with our productivity." The Doctor simply raised an eyebrow in response to his answer. Ron just sighed, apparently this Doctor was smarter than he thought. "Look I don't have any girlfriends here okay. I do occasionally spend the night with a girl here and there. Not like it's that unexpected, a lot of members do it. So yeah I have had a few 'sleepovers' with other members of the Agency, but its never gone any farther than that."

"So what do you do for long term companionship if you can't start anything here?"

"I go out with Brandon and Aladdin to the local college hangouts. Meet some girls, get some phone numbers, have some fun. As for girlfriends, well they last about a month at the max. When you take a job in the Agency you have to be on call at all times of the day, that pretty much ruins any social life you may have," Ron confessed to the Doctor.

As he wrote Dr. Wayne spoke, "do you have any wishes in the future about starting a family. Perhaps getting married and leaving this job behind."

Ron just smiled and chuckled inwardly, "The few people that do have families here have them because they were started before they entered the Agency. I came in at sixteen and am a full fledge member with elite status, I have no other life. The moment I accepted the offer I pushed any hope like that away. Look I know this is your job and all, but can we get passed this."

Nodding the Doctor replied, "alright, I have what I wanted. Now let us take a look into your civilian arrest record while you've been in the Agency."

A loud groan was heard from Ron's throat that somehow echoed throughout the room. His arrest record, now there was some great news.

* * *

Quickly he dashed across the floor towards the back of the underground lab for cover. Through years of military training he instantly saw a spot not ten yards from him that would give him good protection and time to come up with a strategy. Throwing his back against the wall he took a moment to see if he could let his guard down while he reloaded. Seeing no danger he changed both clips of his twin .40 magnum desert eagles, while trying to calm himself at the same time. With his weapons reloaded he took a moment to carefully lay his head on the cool metallic wall and slow his breathing trying to regain control of himself. Sweat trickled down his scared face as he felt the remaining weapons at his disposal. He had already spent six clips of ammunition and now only had two clips left in his guns while another two waited as backup. He still hadn't used his grenades though, God knows he would need them soon.

Entering Amy's home and lab were simple, but dealing with her creations was a whole new ballpark. Soldiers were one thing, them he could predict and anticipate their moves. But these things were animals, in all his military experience he had never fought anything like this. In all she had five things crawling around as if they were creatures God had made, not the monstrosities they were. So far he had taken out three of them, the little ones as he called them. A lobster-dog, snake-cat and parrot-lizard were obviously not the fighters, but once they saw he had entered the lab they attacked. The other two were his problem right now.

The first was what he considered a mix of a dog's head on an elephant body with feet of a lion or some other type of cat. Amelia must have also heighten its senses and increased its muscle flexibility since it could hear every shoot he made for it. The thing would just simply jump out of the way. Right now he needed something to keep it still for a moment. The other frankenstein creature looked like the Easter Bunny on steroids, probably could get a contract with major league baseball if it wanted. He could make out the cross of rabbit and rhino, but there was something else to it, something that made its outer hide tough enough to withstand his bullets.

Pressing his body harder against the wall the scared man steadied his breathing while trying to think out a plan of attack. The good news was that Amy was still in the lab, probably wanting to see him dead for killing her babies, he wouldn't have to hunt her down after this was over. The bad news was the only way to take down that deranged rabbit would be a shot through the neck under his chin. He could see the loose skin dangling under his neck that meant that there wasn't much protection, of course the dam rabbit never gave him a clear shot. The dog on the other hand could be killed with a bullet if he would slow down a minute

He had a minute or two to think of what he could do. He could see from the reflection on the wall in front of him that the dog thing was the only one in striking range. I was walking back and forth never moving its eyes away from the spot he was occupying. The rabbit was in the back of the lab staying close to its master, guarding it in case the dog fell. Considering the weapons he had at his disposal he knew that the only way for them to work was if the creature would stay still. At that moment a thought came to him that was completely off the wall and so dumb that it could work. All he had to do now was pray that the creature also had the brain of a dog.

Slowly placed both guns on the floor next to him and then pulled out his two remaining clips and his grenade. Watching the dog carefully he peered around the corner and slid the first clip towards the animal. The clip had not reached ten feet before the monster jumped a distance of twenty feet in the opposite direction out of instinct. Once the clip stooped the dog creature slowly walked up to it trying to figure out what it was. Just like he thought the creature first smelled and pushed the clip trying to determine what it could be. That was when he slid the next clip in the same direction with the same amount of force. This time the creature only stepped back a couple of feet before examining it in the same matter. Now was the time for his last object, the grenade. Slowly he repeated the same steps and slid the bomb in the same way as he did the other clips. To his joy the creature this time did not step back, no he actually went towards it. Throwing himself back around the corner he grabbed both guns and covered his ears. The next sound he heard was a muffled explosion as pieces of red shoot out across the room.

Hearing Amelia's cries for murder he quickly grabbed his last grenade, a flash grenade. He was excepting an attack once he killed the first creature so quickly he prepared himself for the next part of his plain. After all he knew people, not animals. People were prone to rash judgements seeing loved ones being killed and Amelia had played right into his hands. Standing up from his squatting position he held both guns in each hand and the other grenade under the sole of his boot. He presented his body for the charging creature so that it would have a target to run at and would make him run in a straight line. He timed it perfectly flinging the grenade with a movement of his ankle and closed his eyes as not to be blinded. His plan worked, the grenade was never seen until the last moment when it exploded a mer two feet away from the creature. Blinded the creature threw its head back screaming and pawing at his eyes in a vain attempt to clear its vision. The scared man had blocked his vision before the grenade went off and now had a clear shot for the creature's neck. With precise aiming he fired five shots into the creatures neck making it explode blood and pieces of flesh. It staggered for a moment and fell onto next to the other corpse, at least what was left of it. It was now over, both monstrosities were dead.

With the threats eliminated he walked up to the now cowering woman who was cradling some type of plush toy that hung around her neck. She was on her knees whimpering talking about her babies and how they were to young. Knelling down in front of her he spoke softly, "I want to give you a job opportunity."

The plump woman tried in a vain attempt to lash out at the man in front of her. She jumped with all her power hoping to tear the skin off his face. All she received was a backhand across her face throwing her back onto the ground. In response to her action he simply put up his finger to add, "I am also offering you the chance to take revenge on the man who killed your love, Montgomery Fisk."

It was at this time that Amelia went quiet and looked up to the man with her bloodshot eyes. More than anything she wanted to find out who had killed her beloved suger-duddle. She had spent over a year trying to piece together who would do such a terrible act to him, but this man in front of her knew who did it. He knew who killed her Monty, but she still couldn't believe him, not after what he did.

With all her courage she stood up trying to show him that she wasn't afraid. Asking him, "why did you kill all my precious babies?"

"The instant I steeped into your lab I was attacked. I'm a soldier, a trained US government soldier. They attacked me so I fought back," was his reply.

Amelia just nodded, but she still was afraid. Part of her wanted to go with him and kill the animal that murdered her love. Although another part of her was certain that he would kill her too, but if that was the case why hadn't he already? With her timid voice she asked, "what guarantee do I have that you won't kill me?"

At the question the scared man handed her one of the desert eagles he had been carrying. "I gave you my gun, that should be trust enough." He then turned away and said, "I will be leaving in ten minutes to catch a flight, if you want to come then I suggest you pack some belongings and take any important files from your computers now. We have the necessary equipment that you will need for your work so don't bother bringing anything."

And with that he was gone. It only took a moment for Amy to make up her mind. If leaving meant finding who killed her love then so be it. She would also keep her eyes on the man who had just left, when she got what she wanted then she would make him pay. Her babies deserved better than that.

* * *

"So let me get this strait," said Dr. Wayne, "you've been arrested in twelve states, eight countries and three republics."

"Yep," was Ron's reply. "But I like to think of it as twelve down thirty eight to go. Although that one time in France shouldn't count against me, not if Ossey can get away with it."

The Doctor had to hold his head for a moment after hearing Ron's last statement. "Mr. Stoppable, Ossey Osborn made the mistake of urinating on the Alamo. A state treasure yes, but only know to those in the state of Texas. You on the other hand relieved yourself on the Ifall Tower, a know structure throughout the world. And if that wasn't bad enough you also disgraced a nearby French flag while in the process."

It was starting to look real bad for Ron, he had to go on the offensive and stop this. "Look Doc., I don't see why going through my arrest record is all that important. Every time a police agency picked me up they placed me under a fake name. Everywhere I go I used fake ID's that can be run through a computer system and checked out. As far as the police are concerned Ron Stoppable is a model citizen and has never once spent the night or a four day weekend in jail."

"Mr. Stoppable, I'm looking into your civilian arrest record because of the next question I will be asking." Placing his glasses on his face he continued, "I would like for you to tell me about Mission: **Classic Cowboy**. It says here that this was an unsanctioned mission and that you dismissed direct orders from the heads of the Agency to attempt."

Ron just nodded his head in response, "Grainger's unit was on a mission in North Korea to eliminate a weapons storage facility. They called it Mission: **Bajj14**, I have no idea how they came up with that name. Anyway the team was captured due to some faulty intelligence and I had volunteered our team to rescue them. The response was that it would be to risky and that our organization would be exposed."

"I'm sorry if I don't understand, but why did you volunteer to precede with the rescue mission? According to reports you and Mr. Grainger have only meet a few times during your stay here," replied the Doctor.

Ron just shrugged, "I had trained with him and preformed a mission with him before. Besides, I wasn't just going to abandon someone like that. Granted I wasn't the best, but still I wasn't going to leave him out there to die."

"I see," said the Doctor, "continue on."

"We had to move fast, every second we delayed meant that they were closer to death. We were able to secure the proper intelligence and the possible location of were they were keeping Grainger's team." Crossing his legs Ron leaned back into the chair remembering what he did. "We took a transport to the city of Soul and made or way to the location. We used everything we had been taught and were able to rescue his team before they were executed. We had Grainger's team, so the only thing left was to complete their mission."

"And I take it that was a success."

"Yes and no. We were able to destroy the weapons facility and the products being held there. But coming back to a grateful Agency was a different matter. The moment we touched U.S. soil we were striped and taken to a holding center. Once we were in D.C. they took us to the brig that the Agency has here, man were they pissed." Ron shuddered thinking about the last part, he didn't like that brig they keep them in.

Flipping through his chart the Doctor had a confused look on his face. "There seems to be no report of prison or dishonorable merit for your act."

Ron just smiled, "that my friend is dumb luck. General Appleton wanted to hang us for undermining his authority. But when word of what we did got to the President and Joint Chiefs of Staff they ordered that a overview be commissioned on what we did. When they looked through it they were astound that we were able to pull off a mission of this caliber by ourselves. Hell, in the end we got promoted."

"I take it that's when you were promoted to Elite status," asked the Doctor.

"Yeah," said Ron with a chuckle. "They thought my team would be perfect for the Elite. Harder missions, more risks and higher stakes."

"And how have you felt since you've been promoted into Elite status?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "there have been some ups and downs to it. I finally get respect, since I completed that mission the people here have looked to me as something else. Kim never treated me with respect. The bad part about it is that I deal with the most vile and dangerous people you could ever imagine."

It was at the end of his sentence that the Doctor took off his glasses and closed the folder, laying it on the coffee table in front of them. "Mr. Stoppable, do you know why I asked you about that mission?"

"Enlighten me."

"Because of Ms. Possible," the Doctor took a moment to let Ron relax after hearing her name. "The way you went after Grainger's team was really you trying to fix past mistakes. What happened to her and what you could have prevented still haunt you. You have strived harder than any other agent here to do good, all in an attempt to give yourself redemption."

At this point Ron jumped up from his chair trying to take in what Dr. Wayne had said. "You, you have no idea why I do what I do. Yes I hurt Kim, I should be locked up for stabbing her in the back like that. But you have no idea what I am, or what I have become."

Dr. Wayne just replied, "well Mr. Stoppable since the start of this evaluation I have noticed that you have become a different person since joining the Agency."

"Way to earn that PhD Doc."

"If you would let me finish. I was saying that you have become a different person by choice and desire." Once this was said Dr. Wayne preceded to reopen the folder in front of him to a section that held two pictures of Ron. "As you can see on the left is a picture of you when you first joined the Agency. Your hair is shaggy, your demeanor looks unkempt and the clothes are normal everyday ideas. On the right is a picture taken a few days ago. Your facial hair is neatly trimmed and the hair on your head is perfectly groomed. Now your dress of choice consists of sports jackets and polo shirts. Do you want to fill me in on your transformation."

"You want the honest truth," answered Ron, "I hated who I was back then. Back then everyone pushed me around, I even allowed my friends to push me around. I wouldn't defend my self, I would let Kim fight my battles for me. So when I came here I changed who I was. Besides growing confidence and a spine I changed what I looked like. I stopped looking like some shaggy loser and made myself into a respectable looking person. Look, I'm tired of this and want it to stop. I need to go home and you're the only one holding me back. In my religion I turned into a man at thirteen and now that my father is hurt I need go home and do what I need to. Kim, my Mother, my Father, everyone else I'll deal with. I just need for you to let me go home. "

Silence filled the room before the Doctor stood up looking Ron in his eyes. "I will tell your superiors that it is alright for you to leave, but I would like to leave you with something before you go. It's a story I was told by a professor of mine."

"1There was once a warrior who captured a great horse, the people considered him lucky. The same warrior then broke his leg riding that horse, the people considered him unlucky. There was then a great battle which all the warriors died in except the greatest one which did not go because he had a broken leg."

"What I'm trying to say Mr. Stoppable is that your Father's accident is a travesty, but it may have a silver lining to it. Go back home, mend all the broken fences that you have left behind. Find the peace that you are so desperately in search for." And with that the Doctor gathered his belongings and left Ron alone to think about his words.

* * *

PASSWORD: SNOWMAN HANK.

Keys clicked underneath gloved fingertips that typed the password opening his personal e-mail account. Nothing unusual appeared at first, just something about Kilagen wanting to play golf on Sunday, while his mother wanted to invite him and his girlfriend over for Saturday brunch. Nothing unusual until an e-mail labeled Genesis popped up, this caught his attention.

Immediately he clicked on it opening up his new orders. Only a few months ago would he have scoffed at the idea of him working for someone else. He believed that true geniuses like himself should never have to bow down to others. That was until Genesis offered him a membership into their organization, under the condition that he performed some small tasks for them. It was nothing major, steal some information, gather data on local law enforcement, and acquire special merchandise. In return he was provided with everything that members of Genesis received. Help with avoiding law enforcement, a good sum of wealth and new technology years beyond what he could have imagined.

As he read through the orders he was shocked to see the subject of the e-mail. Out of all the people in the world he would have never thought that he would have been of any importance. What they wanted of him he couldn't ask nor did he really care, as long as his special privileges didn't run up then he would continue working with a blind eye.

Gripping the handle to his cup of coffee that read #1 EVIL GENIOUS, he took a second to inhale the fresh aroma before sipping on it. With a smile on his face he leaned back and elevated his feet onto the table. Looking back at the e-mail all he could was smile and say out loud, "well dufus. It looks like I'll have to keep an eye on you and your poor daddy, or would it be government dufus now?

* * *

"Alright, how do you fell," asked the brunet Doctor that stood behind Ron. She had just finished a minor procedure and was placing the last bandage on the back of his neck.

"Like you cut me open, stuck a hunk of metal in my neck and sewed it back up." Was the sarcastic response Ron gave.

The woman simply smirked and slapped him on the back of the head, earning a grunt form Ron. "Look, it's not my fault that your friends decided to put a tracking chip at the base of your neck. I simply took it out when you arrived here and now I'm replacing it so you can leave. Speaking of which, how did the techs make it so that computer friend and that other girl didn't know you were here?"

Ron had already jumped off the table in search of his pants. He had gone through a complete physical, a 'flush' and had just had the tracking chip that Wade put in him years ago reinserted into his neck. "The original story that was given to everyone in Middleton was that I was accepted into a sort of world studies program. Pretty much they said I was traveling from country to country receiving an education. The Agency made up an entire cover story; they even went as far as to give my principle, Mr. Barkin, a complete report card of my studies every six months. As for Wade the techs copied the chip's frequency and fooled his computer into thinking I was traveling from country to country. Before all this happened he thought I was in Mexico."

Jen made some marks in Ron's medical folder and then turned around placing it on the nearby desk. "And that completes all the medical examinations for this time, knowing you though I except to see you in here once this little vacation is over."

Once said the Doctor walked over to retrieve the rest of Ron's clothes that he had taken off for his medial treatments. The Doctors name was Jennifer Reins, although a few close friends like Ron were allowed to call her Jen. She was about twenty-eight and was labeled a genius in her field of exploratory medicine. When the Agency enlisted her she was only twenty-four, but with her knowledge and determination she had become one of the top Doctors on the medical staff at the Agency.

After giving his evaluation results to the Generals, Ron was ordered to undergo certain required medical treatments before he was let go. It was now eight in the evening and if Ron was able to get everything together he could leave first thing in the morning and arrive in Middleton in time for dinner. He figured that once he got this out of the way that he could finally talk with Brandon about the hack into the tri-city main frame. It was eating him up inside not knowing if they found any construction orders for the highway or if it was a set-up.

Ron shook his head bringing himself back to reality. He still had to thank Jen for what she had done, "hey Jen, I want to thank you for the medicine you sent to Middleton. I checked in with Mom and she said that the Doctors are stumped as to how my Father's health increased so rapidly."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. We're not allowed to give out medical treatments designed and created in the Agency to the civilian population. Your Father's health must have just been luck," the last part she said giving Ron a wink. "Anyway, how is your Father doing after his health increased?"

Ron answered as he got dressed; "well after Brandon gave him the non-existence medicine and all spinal damage was repaired as were some breaks that he sustained on his pelvis. His right arm and leg are still broken; they had to put in a rod and a few screws into his leg. Not to mention that he'll be in the hospital for another month and then have to undergo two more months for physical therapy. Good news though is that the swelling in his brain has almost gone away completely. By the way, I know that stuff you sent up to Brandon was to help his spinal damage he sustained, but what the hell was it?"

Jen simply shrugged her shoulders and replied, "couldn't tell you since I didn't send anything. But if I were to venture a guess I would have to say that it was something called XY-9870, government name of course. That vile that was sent to you by some unanimous person contained hundreds of nano-techs that helped in the rebuilding process. To dumb it down to your level you injected your Father with many tiny machines that helped make him better."

"Ha, ha," was Ron's only reply. "Were did we get something like that anyway and, oh crap, won't the Doctors over in Middleton find them in his blood?"

Jen just shook her head, "we've only been able to sustain them in the human body for so long before they died, these were meant to help repair the nervous pathways in the spinal cord. When they do die they're designed to exit through the urinary track. As for how we got them, a French corporation originally designed the nano-techs so their country could destroy any electronic system. It was a perfect weapon, could be concealed as an ordinary bottle of water and pretend to spill it near any system. Anyway, the Agency decided that something like that shouldn't be in the hands of the French. So we sent a team over there were we took the only samples, destroyed all the notes on it and kidnapped the lead scientists and their families. Once we brought them here we offered them a job working for the Agency, they took it in a heartbeat seeing all the advantages of working here."

By the time Jen had finished her tale Ron had gotten dressed and was starting to head out saying his good-byes along the way. Suddenly he found himself halted by Jen's hand holding onto his forearm. Ron turned around to ask what she was doing, but was silenced by her lips pressing into his. At first he was taken back, but he relaxed and deepened the kiss. They stood there for a few moments before each of them pulled back. Ron had a confused look on his face while Jen had a smile on hers.

Ron was the first to speak, "what, what was that?"

Jen smiled saying, "I know you've been through a lot and I just wanted to express how sorry I was for you." She then placed a hand on his face tracing it down his jaw line. "I want you to be happy. You do so much that you at least deserve that."

The loud whistle from Brandon in the back interrupted any other acts. "You know his Father was like a Father to me, can I have one of those!"

Jen answered Brandon with a scowl a waved him off with flick of her wrist. Between Jen's sudden act of insult and Brandon's act of immaturity, Ron remained in center with a look of confusion still on his face. Quickly he shook it off and walked towards the exit dragging Brandon along with him.

Walking down the hallway it was apparent that Brandon was now leading the way. "Okay, you were right. I had some guys hack into the mainframe and I found out that there were some construction orders given, but nothing on the roads your Father was driving on. And before you ask, I'm not sure if I found the guy who caused this."

Right as Brandon finished his last sentence Ron stooped. Looking at Brandon he asked, "what do you mean you're not sure if you found the guy. How the hell did you even find a guy, I thought the satellite imagery was unvisible."

Brandon motioned for his friend to keep walking as they talked. He seemed agitated about something, "look I did some digging and found out two people took city construction equipment out at the same time of dad's accident. You know, signs, hardhats all that crap. I got a friend doing some computer imagery trying to determine which person it could be." Suddenly stopping Brandon looked at his brother in the eye asking; "you mind telling me what I just say in there. I heard of kissing a bo-bo, but dam by the looks of that I'd say you just got your arm blown off."

Ron just held up his hands in defense saying, "I have no idea why she just did that. She just told me I should be happy. And don't start saying stuff like, yeah I'd be real happy if she did that do me. By the way, were are we going."

Sudden realization hit Brandon that they had stopped. He started off in a sprint with Ron close on his heels. "After I found out someone took out dad I secured you some equipment. I got it all together and it's about to be loaded onto a plane bound for Middleton in ten minutes. I figured you'd want to see it first.""

The sprint ended with them ending up at one of the shipping docks. Before they enter Brandon stopped Ron, "look I know we were suppose to keep this to ourselves but I told General Lupin."

Ron just nodded his head in agreement, "don't worry about it. If it came back that someone planed this attack then I would have told him myself. What I'm worried about is what's he going to do about this?"

Brandon smiled in his reply, "nothing. He wants you to know that he's looking over all the active members' families and will not report anything about dad. He figures that if he starts getting others involved that this is going to turn into a big mess and the people responsible will get away. Look we don't much time, I'll show you what I could get for you."

Brandon directed Ron to a white Ford Mustang. "This is your car, a 2002 Ford Mustang with very special features. First, the paint job is a three-piece camouflage. If you need to change the color of the car there are spray adapters in the glove compartment that have a special chemical in them that will take a certain paint color off. It goes from white to red, and finally black, just put the adapter on one of those high pressured washers and you're good to go. Second, all the glass is video glass. You can program it to show the image of someone in there and the windows will project that image as if someone is really in there. Figure you could use it in case you need an alibi. Lastly, the car is bulletproof on a scale of six out of ten. So don't get into any huge shootout because this car will eventually go to hell if it's been shoot enough. The glass is pretty cool; the outside is bulletproof and will not break. But form the inside it can be easily shattered."

"Besides the car I got you some presents in the trunk. Theirs a bag with a lab top, a PDA/cell phone and a tracking kit. Like you asked the lap top is specially made by John and your password is **Kyuubi no Tai**, don't ask me what that means. Finally I saved the best for last, It's a compound that will wipe clean any short-term memory. It was one of those things made in the medical center, but this treatment will erase the last hour of memory any person has."

Ron nodded memorizing the new equipment. "What about transporting this stuff, won't the missing equipment show up on a report or something?"

"No, you got General Lupin to thank for that. He simple wrote it off on another mission." It was then that someone came running up to Brandon holding a folder in his hand. Ron recognized him as one of the techs they were good friends with, Jack was his name. Brandon opened the folder and cursed out loud, "crap."

Brandon then gave the folder to Ron for him to look at. "We ran the times that the construction equipment was taken out. That's the guy who both took it out and brought it back within an hour."

Ron opened the folder looking at the man responsible for his Father's accident. His name was Jason White, no family, a single white male of 31 years living in an apartment. "Your tech guys must have made a mistake this doesn't look like a guy that would come after me."

Brandon simply shook his head; "I didn't want it to be this guy. You think he's nothing, look at his profession."

Ron glanced down the lines of information stopping at the one job profession. He looked at it and instantly his eyes grew to times there size and look of confusion filled his face.

"HE'S A COP!"

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who read this very long chapter. I would like to apologize for the long time without an update. Between school and my two jobs over spring break I couldn't muster up the strength to write. Hopefully this chapter will tide you over until the next._

_Now for the good stuff, yes Kim will be in the next chapter. Hell I'm bringing every character into the chapter. Parents and kids alike, man am I going to have fun with this. The next chapter will cover everyone seeing Ron again and some major emotion. After that is when all hell breaks lose in Middleton. Ron will discover who tried to kill his father and the other people that were involved with it. Think of the upcoming chapters as something out of the show 24._

_One last thing before I go. The four names highlighted, Classic Cowboy, Godhand's Number, Bajj14 and Kyuubi no Tai all helped me out by answering the question about Felix. So as I promised I put them into the story, and dam if it wasn't hard coming up with reasons to say those names._

_Nothing more to say, good reading and reviewing.  
__-Forgotten466-_


End file.
